Never Let Me Go
by letitbe54
Summary: Sequel to Keep Me Close. The Volturi are dead but Esme is still haunted by their demons. All of her memories are gone and her bloodlust is overwhelming. Esme has become a different person, but Carlisle believes he can get the old her back. Can he? KMC summary inside All Cannon Post BD C/E Love, Angst, Fluff R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary of Keep Me Close:**

**After the encounter with the Volturi over Renesmee, Esme is captured by Aro and brought back to Volterra. Aro tortures Esme by forcing her to drink huge amounts of human blood, transforming her physical and mental state. She soon forgets about her life in Forks, but she never forgets about Carlisle. Carlisle of course is trying to find a way to rescue her, but he encounters a problem early on – the Volturi are much more powerful than the Cullens alone. So the family recruits the help of a centuries old vampire named Peyton (bio on my page) who Rosalie and Edward met in the twentieth century. Peyton has not only a mental shield, but also the ability to control and manipulate the elements, making her no match against the Volturi's strong forces. Peyton was at one time a member of the Volturi, though she left a long time ago after Aro 'killed' her mate. Peyton and Carlisle wipe out the Volturi, burning down their fortress and rescuing Esme. At the end of the story Peyton receives a letter from Alec, who escaped the battle and knows where Peyton's mate Osiris is. The family and Peyton are back in Forks trying to overcome the struggles that have been laid out before them.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are Meyers (besides Peyton) storyline is mine**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

()()()….()()()

Esme P.O.V

Forks' is dreary in every sense of the word. Clouds, grey and full, hang low over the damp earth, masking the tall mountains completely. The town is small, much smaller than I expected, which is good. My thirst is undeniably strong and just a few drops of blood can make me go insane. I live under constant fear; fear that at any moment I could lose myself and kill the whole town.

I grab Carlisle tighter, relishing in his sweet scent. Once the plane had landed we decided to run back to the house, Carlisle insisting that taking a car was too dangerous. I agreed completely, cars mean people and people mean I go crazy. So Peyton handcuffed me again, and Carlisle carried me. I felt sorry for Peyton, she looked _worn. _Her eyes were black and she had dark purple bags underneath them. Her tattoos looked faded and she was running a few paces behind everyone else. She insisted over and over that she was fine, but I could tell she was thirsty.

"We're almost there, sweetheart," Carlisle whispered in my ear as he raced through the forest. The trees here were much different than the ones in Italy, and everything seemed much _greener._

I simply smiled and tucked myself deeper into his warm embrace. He had done so much to get me back, risked his life to save me, a worthless monster. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to find some type of loop hole in my memory, something that would give me all my memories back, but there was nothing. Just an empty space. My memories of my stay in Volterra were fairly clear, and my memories of the fight were crystal clear, but anything before that is blank. As if none of it ever happened. I wanted so badly to remember, to remember my wedding day, my children, and my human life. I don't even know what my life was like before I was changed into a vampire, nor do I know _who _changed me. It was embarrassing not knowing all these people who at one time I loved as my own children! How could blood change me so badly? How could one thing mess up my whole life so badly?

A sob escaped from my chest and I shut my eyes tighter. Rain had begun to fall and I could feel it peppering my skin, softly and then harder as it came down in larger volume. Soon I was drenched and my sobs blended in with the sound of the heavy rain. Leaves and twigs caught on my drenched body as Carlisle sped forward gripping me closer.

"Please don't cry!" he shrieked, "I'm doing all I can, I'm so sorry! I'm trying I-I don't know what to do! Please, don't cry love! Why can't we be what we used to?" he cried, stopping suddenly and setting me on the ground.

I noticed Edward directed the others away, I mentally thanked him. Now was not the time for comfort from them.

Carlisle looked up into the sky, his hands in fists at his sides. Rain poured over his face, drenching and darkening his blonde hair. "Why'd this happen to me?" he screamed into the cloudy heavens. "Why, God, why is she gone God? Why?" He fell to his knees and hammered the ground with fierce punches.

Scared, I pushed myself back further the best I could with my restraints. For some reason my body was telling me to be frightened by him, by any angry male. I tested my cuffs but they held strong. My breathing became ragged and my nerves only increased with every word he spoke.

"Give her back! She was all I ever wanted, please! This isn't her and I don't know what to do!" His balance on his knees faltered and he fell into the mud, curling in on himself. "Give her back, p-please. I don't want t-t-this new E-e-esme. This isn't her!" we wailed. He turned over, locking eyes with me. "I love you so much, but I want my old Esme back."

"I'm sorry," I choke out, scooting further away from his crumpled form.

"You'll come back, you will," he reached out and grabbed the block containing my ankles, pulling me towards him.

"You're so beautiful," he moaned, kissing me passionately. I pulled back, scared of this very different Carlisle. He grabbed my face in his hand, redirecting it so I was looking into his eyes. "Look at me," he ordered, leaning in to kiss me again.

"Carlisle, I'm scared," I whispered pitifully.

"Love me, please, just this once," he said.

"No, please let me go, let's go to the house, please let me go, I'm scared," I pleaded, trying to break his grasp, but my arms and legs were tied, literally.

"Love me, just like old times, why don't you remember?" he groaned, kissing me again, and grabbing my breast, the one Aro had bitten. I yelped and he jumped, surprised by my outcry.

He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what came over me…I'm so sorry Es…I love you. I would never hurt you…I'm so sorry. Let's go home," he murmured, picking me up gently.

I didn't say anything and turned away from him. But then again, who am I to be rude to him? I attacked him, and he took me back with open arms. I sighed and shut my eyes, wishing I could sleep.

()()()….()()()

Carlisle P.O.V

I cannot believe I just did that. I hurt my wife. For God's sake if she hadn't had screamed I probably would have raped her! What was wrong with me? I had her back, why was I so upset? Her memory would come back; she would go back to normal. Everything would go back to normal.

Why can't I believe what I say?

The Esme that I carry in my arms isn't the Esme I had a year ago. That Esme is gone. I didn't fall in love with this Esme, but I still love her the same. Why is this so confusing?

She's different. She's much more beautiful than she was before, her body's curvier, and her face is that of an angel's. But she doesn't remember our wedding day, or all the years we spent together. She doesn't remember our children, or anything else for that matter.

I can't give up on her though. This woman is my existence, without her there is no Carlisle Cullen. I'm nothing without her. I'll find a way. If she doesn't get her memory back, I will tell her everything I remember about her life. Everything I can tell her that is. I don't think he wants to remember her life with Charles or her suicide attempt or her dead baby. But I should be honest with her.

I grip her tighter and I notice she's avoiding my eyes. My heart sinks automatically and my arms go limp for moment, my mind forgetting the precious cargo in my arms. Esme fell to the ground, unable to catch herself. Mud splattered everywhere, drenching more Esme and myself.

A sob of frustration wracked my lover's body and I swooped down to grab her. I held her tight in my arms and ran to the house as fast as I could, mud caking my shoes and pants.

I could feel Esme shaking in my arms, but decided to let her be. She deserved to be left alone after what I did to her.

I could see the river now, its white tips darting above the horizon line. A large leap got me across the rushing water gracefully and after a few more paces I was standing in front of the back door to the house my wife made.

Suddenly Rose was there, holding the door open and offering a towel for Esme. I took it and wrapped my wife up carefully. She groaned and closed her eyes when I leaned in to kiss her. I placed her on the couch and stepped away a few feet, nervous of what my family would think of me.

I heard footsteps and saw Peyton come and take the shackles off my love, who thanked her quietly.

"I'm going to go smash these outside if that's alright. Wouldn't want anyone finding an unbreakable rock," she said to no one in particular. The back door closed with a click, and it was just us. My family and I.

"Didn't you say the Denali's would be here?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"They left before you got here," Edward said quietly. "There were going to wait and welcome Esme back, but they weren't interested in staying once we told them that she wouldn't remember them anyway."

"Oh," I sputtered, sad that they didn't bother to stay.

"Rose, Bella, and Alice, how about you take Esme upstairs and run her a bath. I'm sure she would appreciate it and Carlisle and I need to talk, alone," Edward said, a demanding tone in his voice.

"Of course," Rosalie said, helping Esme get up and ushering her to the bathroom upstairs.

()()()….()()()

Rosalie P.O.V

"Come on Esme, there's a really nice bath in this one…" I said, ushering her into the hall bathroom. "Is any of this jogging your memory?"

"No," she said quietly, "but maybe…later."

I sighed, "Bella, can you turn on the water? Thanks."

The water made a calming sound as it hit the empty basin and I took in my mothe- I mean Esme's state of distress. She was drenched from the rain and covered in mud. Her clothes were torn and ruined beyond repair.

"Strip her down, Alice, and then we'll work," I commanded.

Alice nodded, making a move to take Esme's shirt off.

"No, please," Esme whispered, pulling away from Alice like a child.

"It's ok Esme, we're all girls here, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a mess, you need to get clean, can I undress you know?" Alice asked her eyes comforting.

Esme pursed her lips and nodded. The shirt she had been wearing was a few sizes too big, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

The sting of jealously hit me before I could stop it. Not only had Esme's face become as beautiful as me, her body had become even more curvy. Esme had always had a womanly figure, after all she is older than us physically and before she became a vampire she had a baby, but now she was the stuff of a typical man's dreams, aside from all the mud.

I was always the most beautiful in the family, and now _she _comes out of nowhere destroying myself image and vanity. I covered my envy with a smile, though it was no small task.

Bella turned around from her position by the bathtub and said, "Wow Esme, you're gorgeous, even for a vampire! Watch out Rose," she joked, eliciting a round of giggles from Alice.

My jaw tightened and Esme placed a hand on my shoulder, "I still think you're much more beautiful, Rose, if that means anything to you."

My anger flowed out of my body, only to be replaced by guilt. How could I be so vain? "Thank you Esme," I murmured and she smiled sweetly at me. For the first time I felt true sympathy for Esme. She doesn't even know us and yet she's being so kind and trusting. She went through all that and yet she still has manners and she can still smile. But was she really my mother, or just another woman putting up a fake façade? She didn't even know who I was, she's not my mother. She's a stranger.

I glanced at Bella, who just shrugged and looked back at the water flowing from the spigot.

"Esme, what's that?" Alice asked suddenly, worry flowing through her voice. The pixie was pointing at Esme's right breast which had a red crescent shaped indention. Esme's hand shot up, covering the bite mark from view.

"It's nothing,' she said quickly, her eyes darting from me to Alice.

"I highly doubt it's nothing or you wouldn't be hiding it," I said, pulling Esme's hand away.

"I suppose you'll see it sometime anyway," Esme's head fell in defeat.

I heard Alice's quick intake of breath when she saw the bite up-close. It wasn't completely healed, the skin around it oozing blood and venom. I touched it carefully and Esme hissed in pain, pushing me away.

"Sorry," I murmured as Alice inspected the wound.

"Please Esme, tell us what happened. We want to help you," she pleaded, holding the caramel-haired woman's hand.

Esme shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "It was Aro," she started, earning a hiss from everyone in the room.

"I was so miserable there…the blood made me go crazy. M-my clothes stopped fitting so I had to wrap myself in a comforter to have any decency. Aro came in one day and he caught me crying. He offered me blood, which I took, and then…and then…then…" she stuttered.

"It's ok Esme, go on," Alice said, squeezing her shoulder softly.

"Then he tried to rape me," she uttered, breathlessly.

I gasped, stumbling back a few steps. I too had been abused as a human, and I knew how it felt to be forced by a man. I'd never really gotten over that event in my life, even after I killed Royce. I thought it would seal the wounds, and I would be able to live my life but it's never been the same.

"I'm so sorry Esme," Alice said, holding her hand kindly.

"I tried to fight him and he bit me. I started bleeding so he threw me into the corner and left. That was the day Carlisle came back, my last day there," she sobbed, remembering the awful memories.

I gulped and stepped forward. I knew Aro was a terrible person, but I didn't think he would stoop so _low._ "I know that's hard for you, Esme, especially after Charles," Alice said. I scowled at the sound of _his _name.

Confusion masked Esme's face, her eyebrows knitting together and her lips pouting. 'I don't recall a Charles, sorry dear," she said sympathetically.

Alice was about to say something but I interrupted, pulling her behind me, "that's one person you don't want to remember anyway. He was from your human life. You were married to him, forced into marrying him really, at the age of 22. He was a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes. He abused you Esme, and in 1920 you found out you were pregnant and left him. And then-"I began, but Alice cut me off.

"Stop, I think she's remembering," my sister said tentatively.

Sure enough, Esme had her eyes shut tightly, her mouth murmuring something incoherent. She shook her head a few times, and then her eyes shot open, black as night.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. We could try again," her words died on her lips as I moved over to the tub to test the water.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You'll get better. Just focus on getting cleaned up right now, you don't look like Esme."

She smiled at me warmly. It was the same smile she had been giving me for almost a hundred years and yet it was _different. _Even after the mud and soot washed away she still wouldn't look like Esme. She would never be the mother I once loved so dearly, the one I was just opening up to. Venom pricked at my eyes, invisible tears that would never fall. Oh how I wished they would, at least then people could see how much I was hurting.

"Thank you so much," Esme said, sliding into the claw foot tub, her icy skin hissing at the hot water. "Feels marvelous."

"I'm glad," Bella said sweetly, as if nothing were wrong. I could see it though; I could see the hurt behind her words. She hadn't known Esme as long as the rest of us, but she loved her all the same.

"Just call if you need anything, we're going to check on Nessie," Alice said, making her way to the door.

Esme blinked and sat up, causing a few drops of water to spill over. "Nessie's the human, yes? I smelled her coming in…she's a long ways away though. For her safety suppose," Esme said nonchalantly as she poured some bubble bath into the scolding water.

"Well, she's half human, half vampire, and it's a really long story that I'm sure Carlisle would just love to tell you," Alice said laughing nervously.

"I'm sure he would," Esme sighed. She sounded annoyed, something the old Esme rarely got. But then again the old Esme never had her memory swiped.

Alice smiled awkwardly and fumbled with the doorknob.

"Where is she?" Esme asked as she washed her caramel locks carefully.

I bit my lip, anxiously awaiting an answer from one of my sisters, but none came. The room was silent. I glanced over at Esme, who had gone from annoyed to irritated very quickly.

"Do you think I'll hurt her?" she asked angrily. I noticed I was the only one who had turned around to face my mother's wrath; Alice and Bella were cowering by the door, their backs turned.

"Well, er, it's just, well," never in all my years as a vampire have I struggled so much to get a simple sentence out. I didn't want to hurt her, not when she just got home. Not when she's just begun the healing process.

"I'm not a monster!" she cried, suddenly, shaking the water violently. "I'm not a monster, I'm just _me. _Can't you see Rose? I used to know you, didn't I? I used to be your mother, that's what Carlisle says! What's happened to me? What can I do to get better, please tell me, Rosalie?" Esme's dark eyes, alight with insanity, made me move faster than I ever had before. I opened the door, shoving Alice and Bella out as quickly as I could. I pulled the door shut and sunk down to the floor, using the wall to support me.

Bella sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. "Can someone tell me what the hell happened back there?"

"That's not her, that's not Esme," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my knees. My brain felt melted and my body seemed numb.

"Shhh!" Alice precipitously, raising a finger to her mouth. "Listen!"

We all fell silent, allowing our sensitive ears pick up the subtle sound of sobbing.

"You made her cry, Rose!" Alice said accusingly, her eyes narrowing. "You should have let me handle it instead of running away! Haven't you learned that running away gets you absolutely nowhere?"

My mouth fell open in shock at Alice's outburst. My sister was always calm, providing a positive outlook on a negative situation. What was wrong with my family?

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't know what to do, she's never acted like that before…" I mentally sighed and looked up at my sister. Her eyes were sympathetic, but her mouth was set in a grimace.

"I know, I think everyone's just a little on edge. I'm sorry for being so rude…I don't know what happened to me…" She shut her eyes and turned away.

"It's fine, I don't even-" I was abruptly cut off by a loud thud from downstairs.

"Don't say another word!" Carlisle seethed. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was mad.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry," Edward started.

"No, I cannot believe you would even think that. She's your mother Edward! How could you do that?"

I was downstairs in a flash, taking in the scene before me in seconds. Edward was on the floor, Carlisle standing above him with Peyton in between. She looked downright exhausted, and my mind flowed with sympathy for the girl.

I found Emmett still sitting on the couch. I suppose he didn't bother helping since Peyton can handle just about anything. But, by the look in her eyes she doesn't seem very comfortable handling family disputes.

I smelled Alice and Bella's scent behind me and knew they had joined me to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked, her eyes darting from Edward to Carlisle and back. Her husband grimaced and stood up.

"Nothing, we're fine. Go back upstairs, you shouldn't leave Esme alone." Edward muttered, dusting off his shirt.

"Well, now we're definitely not leaving," I sighed, giving Carlisle an annoyed gaze. He scowled, his calm façade completely broken. Edward must have said something that really ticked Carlisle off, and quite frankly that's quite an accomplishment. The 300 year old vampire isn't one to get angry quickly. Or easily. I would know.

"Edward suggested sending Esme to Esme Isle for a few decades, till the blood lust died down," Emmett said, leaning back with his 'I'm thoroughly pissed' look on. "He said Peyton could build some walls to keep her in," he grunted, "like some type of animal."

"Edward!" Bella snapped, grabbing his arm tightly. "She does not deserve to spend decades alone on some island! Have you forgotten that we're the ones that got her in this mess?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised at Bella's outburst. Very rarely did she ever bark at her husband in such a way. Was anyone acting like themselves tonight?

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked suddenly, to no one in particular. Peyton answered her through clenched teeth.

"He went out, couldn't handle all the emotions. I don't blame him, I'm not even an empath I can barely handle all you!"

Alice nodded slightly and flitted out of the house, closing the door softly behind her.

Silence enveloped us, the only noise being the steady breathing of Peyton. I hardly even noticed everyone else, including me, had stopped their breathing.

"Esme's hungry," Edward said, breaking the silence. "You need to go feed her."

Carlisle gave him one last growl and left, darting to the kitchen to retrieve a blood bag.

"Those won't last and she's not ready for animal blood," my voice was shaky and high. "What are we supposed to do?" My mind laughed at my innocence. I knew what needed to be done. I just didn't want to be the one to say it.

Peyton coughed awkwardly and said, "I'll do it. I don't want to risk anyone seeing one of you with a dead body slung over your back. You have reputations, I don't."

"No, you don't have to do that," Bella said, her naïve Bambi eyes shining in the light. "Carlisle can get blood from the hospital. No need to kill anyone."

Edward laughed humorlessly beside her, and she looked up at him, frowning.

"What?" she demanded.

"Esme's been living with a blood bag or more every half hour. Do you really think Carlisle can steal that many from the hospital without raising any suspicion?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't really think about that," Bella murmured.

Edward grimaced. He was never impolite or rude to Bella, and I could tell he regretted what he said.

"I'll handle the blood, don't worry about it," Peyton said, smoothing over the situation effortlessly. "Who's going to handle your daughter and the wolf?"

"I suppose we will," Bella said, looking nervous. Edward pulled her in closer, landing a small kiss on the top of her head. "Do you mind helping, Rose? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Nessie."

"Of course," I said automatically. I loved Nessie, and protecting her was almost instinct. "Emmett, babe, will you help too? Esme's pretty strong…"

He smiled, "No problem. And I think I could take Esme in a fight. She's pretty weak."

Edward chuckled, "you didn't see her put Carlisle in a neck hold in under a second."

We all smiled at the thought of Esme taking Carlisle down. Oh how I wished I was there to see that one.

Emmett shrugged, rolling his eyes. The atmosphere of the room suddenly became much more relaxed. I sat down next to Emmett, sinking into his embrace easily. Peyton sat down next to us, her elbows on her knees. Edward was whispering something to Bella, something that made her smile and laugh.

I smiled too, the feeling infectious. Emmett kissed me on the cheek and I smoothed his curly hair. I had Emmett. That's all I need.

I heard a muffled voice upstairs followed by a splash of water on tile. My smile changed to a scowl and my stomach lurched. I might have my Emmett, but Carlisle doesn't have his Esme. Not yet anyway. But I'll do anything I can to get her back. For him and for me.

()()()….()()()

Esme P.O.V

"Don't grab me!" I screamed as Carlisle's vise grip yanked me from the porcelain tub. He pulled my soaking form into a tight embrace, drenching his clothes. He kissed the top of my head as I tried to tug away from him. I was still angry at him to a stand-point. But my body was sending me different signals…he was my husband after all.

"What are you doing, and where's the blood?" I asked, my nose picking up on the scent almost immediately.

He sighed angrily, "Can I not show you how much I love you first? About what happened in the woods, look I'm so sorry –"

"Stop." I said, shaking my head. He _had _hurt me, but I didn't want his apology now. It was too late. "What's in the past is in the past."

"So you forgive me?"

"Sure," I mumbled, reaching for the towel Bella had left out for me. Of course I wasn't fast enough and Carlisle ripped it from my hands, examining the bite carefully.

"He bit you?" he growled, trailing a finger over the just-now-healing cut. I hissed loudly.

"What happened Essie?" he asked his voice now soothing and calm. I coughed up my story, as hard as it was to do.

It was easy to tell Rosalie, Alice, and Bella, but Carlisle was my _husband. _I don't remember any times we had been…intimate...but I know we had, we _were and are _husband and wife. The thought of being in bed with Carlisle made my knees go weak, and I almost fell while telling him about what happened with Aro.

"He just came in…"

_I bet his hands are soft…_

"And I had been crying…"

_Running my hands up that chiseled chest…_

"And my clothes didn't fit, so I was naked…"

_Needy kisses…_

"He gave me some blood, and then grabbed me…"

_Silk sheets…_

"I tried to fight him…"

_He'd scream my name…_

"He was just too strong…"

_And I'd scream his…_

"He warned me, told me to stop if I wanted it to be easy…"

_He'd be gentle, not rough…_

"I kept fighting him so he bit me,"

_All through the night…_

"It bled profusely…"

_He'd tell me he loved me…_

"He didn't hesitate to pick me up and throw me into the corner…"

_Over and over again…_

"I tried to heal it, but my venom didn't do much."

_Please touch me, Carlisle…Wait! What's wrong with me? I was just angry with him, and now I want him? My emotions are so out of line._

"Well," he said seductively. I think he was catching on, much to my dismay and excitement. "Maybe my venom will help," his lips met my breast, making me moan. Pain turned to pleasure as his venom healed my wound.

"Oh Esme…" he moaned, meeting my eager lips with feverish excitement. "May I?"

"Please…" I groaned as he pulled me to the tiled floor.

()()()….()()()

Bella P.O.V

"Well this is awkward," Emmett said. We all nodded in unison.

"You think you have it bad, try reading their thoughts!" Edward said, pulling me closer.

"Do you want me to put up a shield?" I asked hesitantly. I really didn't want to, it took a lot of concentration to put up a shield, and I didn't have any right now. As weird (and revolting) as it was Carlisle and Esme's moans made me want Edward more than ever.

He sighed, running a hand through his hand, "no, they've done it a million times before. I think I can handle-" Edward was interrupted by a sharp scream from upstairs, presumably from Esme.

Emmett laughed lightly, and Rosalie cracked a smile. "It's ok Eddie. Heck, they're a lot quieter then you and Bella!"

"Emmett!" Rosalie seethed, smacking him upside the head. "You just don't say that!"

"Yes ma'am," he muttered, rubbing his head, matting his curly hair.

I thought about it for a moment and said, "I really don't think we are. I mean they're pretty loud."

Rosalie flicked her nails at my words, "they aren't normally like this. You'd be loud too if Edward was captured by the Volturi and you just got him back."

I shrugged and looked over at Peyton to see how she was taking this conversation (and situation).

Her eyes were set on the ground, her mouth was set straight, and her pointer fingers were plugging her ears. I knew she could still hear everything, but I hoped she found the noises a bit more muffled. She'd only been with us for a little while, and already she had to hear _this._

"At least we know our parents love each other very much!" Emmett said jokingly.

"Maybe a little too much," Rosalie muttered as another round moans erupted from upstairs. "It's hard to look at them for weeks."

"I think we should just be glad they're together," Edward said. "They aren't perfect, nowhere near really, but they're somewhere. She's getting better."

"She'll get better, much better," I said, running a hand over his chest soothingly.

Dawn broke and strays of light flooded through the Cullen mansion, making the room sparkle invitingly.

I heard a rustle upstairs, and someone laughed. I think it was Esme. Some more rustling and feet were padding their way downstairs. Surprisingly they looked their age for once_. _Esme's hair was combed nicely and pulled back into a side ponytail and Carlisle had his hair combed back in a laid-back fashion. Carlisle had ditched the muddy pants and shirt, sporting a t-shirt and jeans instead. Esme was wearing one of Carlisle's shirts and one of his hoodies. A pair of dark grey sweatpants hugged her legs and waist like a second skin, I suppose even Alice didn't plan for new curves.

"I feel better," Esme said, smiling happily. "Thanks for the bath girls and sorry Rosalie if I scared you. I didn't mean to. I've barely even thought about blood for the past half hour probably…"

Her mouth opened slightly revealing razor sharp teeth. Her eyes were blacker than Indian ink.

I don't know why no one smelled her, or him, but they got past us, all of us. And no one was fast enough. We underestimated Esme.

"Granma! You're back!"

()()()….()()()

**Cliff Hanger! Please read and review as always! I am open to all questions, comments and ideas! I love to hear what you have to say! **

**If you read this whole thing and you're thinking "what is this story even about" please **

** A. read Keep me Close**

** Or…**

** B. Read the summary I conveniently wrote just for people that didn't read KMC**

**Sooo…to all my amazing Keep Me Close fans did you love it or hate it? Please tell me! I want to know if I should finish this thing or not, and review will certainly get this thing done a lot faster ;) **

** And…I know this chapter got a little steamy, but I think it's pretty much what we see on TV every day, right?**

** Once again please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait everyone, but it's here! Thanks so much to everyone who took time to review; I truly appreciate every single one of them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I simply put them in odd, horror filled plots, I do own Peyton though…and Osiris **

**On With the Show!**

()()()….()()()

Carlisle P.O.V

My hands grabbed at my love, trying to pull her away from Nessie, but all they did was make a rather large tear in the cotton fabric. She was so fast, it almost hurt my eyes. My body wouldn't move fast enough, as if my muscles had been frozen over.

Hands fumbled ungracefully as my family tried to restrain my wife from killing the little half-blood. She dodged their attacks easily; her new state was made for moments like these. She was made to kill.

Suddenly the floor groaned and a wall of wood and earth erupted from the floor, shaking the entire foundation of the house. The wall went to either side of the room and touched the ceiling, sealing off Esme from Nessie and Jacob. My eyes cut through the dust and I saw Peyton standing in front of the wall, ready for Esme's attack.

A scream caught in my throat as Edward tried to grab Esme's arm, resulting in him being thrown into the couch, smashing it to pieces. No one could stop her.

And then everything stopped. A loud clash sounded through the room as Esme collided with Peyton like two boulders crashing against each other for the first time.

Esme's expression was frazzled and she crouched low. A few cracks leaked a steady stream of blood but she ignored them.

Peyton's eyes squinted dangerously. "Esme calm down," she said with a strong, commanding voice.

Esme hissed and lunged. Peyton knocked her aside easily. Esme might have been strong, but Peyton's been a vampire for many centuries, and she knew how to fight.

Peyton pinned her down with a wood floorboard around her hands and feet. She squirmed and screeched, but as always they didn't budge. Peyton's eyes were sad as she lowered the wall and walked outside, her shoulders slumped. She mumbled something as she left, but I missed it.

I could tell by the way Esme's eyes darkened that she had heard it. "No thanks to you," she hissed, pulling at the restarints.

I raced toward my wife's side, as did the rest of my family. She was breathing heavy and her hair had fallen from it's up-do, allowing her caramel hair to flow down her back. Her clothes were torn and bloody, only adding to my anxiety.

"Esme, honey, please calm down, please," I cooed into her ear, rubbing her hair delicately. She growled softly but didn't snap at me. I took that as a good sign.

"That was Renesmee, sweetie. You don't want to hurt her," I reassured her quietly. Her breathing slowed and she nodded as the demons left her, leaving her body limp and frail.

I pulled her into my lap, caressing her face and laying a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want to hurt her," her eyes darted across the faces of my children. "I don't know what happened to me, I never do…" her voice was drowned out by a sharp scream coming from outside. It sounded like Nessie.

Bella grabbed Edward, Rosalie in tow, leaving just Emmett left. Alice and Jasper were still away. I knew it was hard on Jasper, what with all the emotions, and Alice, with Peyton being here. I sighed and glanced at my burly son who had a confused and embarrassed look on his face.

"Do you want to be left alone?" he asked, making his way to the stairway.

I shook my head and chuckled. "No, it's fine. How about you go get a blood bag, she's obviously hungry."

He gave me a stout nod and raced to the kitchen.

I touched my lover's face again and she smiled, "I love you," I murmured, pressing my lips against hers.

"I don't know why." She responded, shutting her eyes.

Not for the first time, or the last time, my heart sunk at her words.

()()()….()()()

Jacob P.O.V

Hell if I knew what was going on. One minute I'm standing there in the Cullen house with Nes, and the next there's momma vamp coming after me! That new blood sucker, Peyton I think, did something that made her stop. We were already gone by then, safely tucked away in the forest. All I heard was a loud thud and the quiet.

Surprisingly I hadn't changed into a wolf. True, I should have probably, but I always got nervous when changing around Nessie, like I might hurt her like Sam did Emily. Plus I knew the Cullens had it under control, or at least that girl did.

She was pretty weird looking, that Peyton girl. She was covered in tattoos; I'm talking full arm sleeves and neck, probably more under her jeans and shirt. Crazy, right? I didn't even know vampires could have tattoos.

Truth be told she scares the shit out of me. But who could blame me? I mean she looks like a vampire, something the Cullens never really did.

Well, until now. Esme just got back from Volterra and they must have done some crazy stuff to her there because she's not the same person, not even close. She doesn't even look the same! Esme and Carlisle were always my favorite blood suckers, simply because they were semi-normal and nicer than the others. I don't really know who my favorite vampire couple is now.

I heard footsteps coming down the hill, slowly but surely. I crept out from behind the brush, inspecting the figure closely. It was the girl, Peyton.

I pulled Nessie closer, afraid of what this vampire could do. Carlisle told me while they were away, over the phone, what this centuries old vampire was capable of doing. Precaution was needed to keep Nessie safe.

"What do you want?" I called. The girl didn't stop, just kept walking. When she got to the river the water parted and she walked through, as if she were Moses or something. My mind spun and I backed up a few steps.

"Did you see that?" Nessie asked, pulling on my sleeve. I nodded quickly, keeping my eyes on the intruder.

She was closer now, a few feet from us. I could smell the sickly-sweet stench of vampire, along with the strong scent of rain and earth. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, but most of it had come undone. She stared at me, a grim expression on her face. What did she want?

"What do you want?" I repeated, trying to keep a brave tone in my voice.

"Nothing, I just came out here to hunt," she spoke calmly, her hands raised in surrender.

"Well go somewhere else," I responded sourly, pushing Nessie behind me and crouching protectively. Already I didn't like this girl, though I didn't really understand why.

"That's Renesmee, yes?" she asked.

Nessie stepped out from behind me. She toddled over to Peyton, who smiled sweetly.

"Don't touch her," I warned, stepping forward.

"You know," Peyton said, gathering a clump of dirt in her hand, "I always wanted a child of my own. But I never had the opportunity. I don't think I'm mother material anyway."

Peyton balled her fist and opened it, revealing a pearly white flower growing out of the dirt pile. Peyton gently plucked the flower and smoothed its petals.

"For you, my dear," she said, holding out the flower to Nessie who took it eagerly.

"You're so beautiful," Peyton cooed, picking Nessie up easily.

"Stop, put her down now," I warned, my muscles jittering. I was on the edge now, my instincts taking over.

"Alright," Peyton said, kissing the toddlers forehead softly, and setting her down.

I heard Nessie scream as I sprang at the vampire.

()()()….()()()

Bella P.O.V

The scene before me was that from one of my worst nightmares. My best friend attacking the Cullens newest hero, and my daughter stuck in between. The fight was over in seconds as Peyton shoved Nessie behind her and pushed Jake into the river, trapping his wolf form in a sheet of ice thick enough to skate over.

"Renesmee!" I screamed, rushing over to my daughter. Fat tears were running down her face and her cheeks were a bright pink. I scooped her into my arms, holding her close and combing her bronze ringlets.

"What happened?" I asked my husband, pulling Nessie closer.

"She got too close, and Jacob attacked. He couldn't help it, it's the imprint," he explained as Peyton melted the ice, releasing Jacob.

He growled lowly, shaking water droplets from his russet fur. His teeth snapped once more and he was gone, running through the woods with incredible speed.

He'd be back, probably in less than an hour. He needed Renesmee like I need Edward. He had a strong imprint with my daughter, much to Edward's dismay. At first I was furious with him. My best friend fall for my daughter? What kind of joke is that? But once I sat down and talked with him I found out that it really wasn't his fault. He couldn't help what he was, and neither could Nessie.

"Can we go to the cottage, pwease?" Nessie asked quietly, he face buried into my jacket. I glanced at Edward, seeking his approval. He'd known Esme much longer than I did, he might want to stay at the main house and help out.

"Let's leave. I can't handle anymore of her today," he said, answering my unspoken question.

"Edward, you can't ignore this. It won't go away if all we do is hide," I reasoned.

"Bella, she attacked Renesmee! Do you think I'll ever be able to look at her the same way? You didn't hear her thoughts; you didn't see what she wanted to do. It was sick!" he was screaming now, and Nessie was cowering in my embrace. "Carlisle will handle her, that's his job, not mine!"

I scoffed, "so if I was captured by the Volturi and was tortured into insanity your saying Carlisle wouldn't help?"

I could see his mind reeling as he tried to think of an answer. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"What do you mean that's not what you meant? You can sit back and watch your parents' marriage crumble or you can do something about it." I leaned down, setting Nessie on the ground carefully. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to leave. "Take Nessie to the cottage. My family needs me right now and I'm not abandoning them."

()()()….()()()

Carlisle P.O.V

Esme eyed the blood like a lion eyeing a zebra, her eyes hungry and dark. Emmett set down the bag on the table and took a couple steps back. "Please don't attack me, mom," he said in a joking tone, though I could tell he really was.

Esme smiled sweetly, "no need to worry, I'm feeling a lot better. Maybe we can neat this thing," she said hopefully.

"I know we can."

I grabbed the blood and handed it to her. She ripped it open with a sharp fingernail, emptying its sticky contents in a few seconds. Her eyes widened, but stayed the same dark color, only lightning a little. "More?" she asked.

My heart told me to rush to the kitchen and give my wife what she wants but my mind knew better. We would never get the old Essie back if I kept caving. "I'm sorry, Es, but this is all I can give you right now. Please be strong baby," I said, pulling her close.

"Carlisle, please," she groaned, shaking me like a child, though it was a little scarier since she's much stronger than a child.

Emmett stepped in, putting a strong hand on her shoulder. "You want to beat this don't you?" he commanded.

Esme nodded, her mouth slightly agape.

"Then listen to Carlisle and do what he says. All we want is the best for you, Esme."

Esme pouted but didn't say anything else. Edward had told me the pain she was experiencing, how it was worse than any newborn's thirst. He told me to be patient, yet he hadn't had a second of patience with her. He treated her like an animal.

I heard the door open as Bella and Rosalie came back in, their faces solemn.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, fearing the safety of my granddaughter.

Rosalie sighed, "Jacob attacked Peyton and Nessie screamed. The mutt's ok, but I don't think he'll ever mess with her again."

I nodded quickly, glancing over at Bella. "Are you ok, Esme?" Bella asked with genuine concern.

My wife smiled sadly, "I think I'll be alright. At least for a little while."

I rubbed her knee lovingly and kissed her cheek. Her body was tense and I could tell she was still scared.

"Don't worry about the blood supply, Carlisle, Peyton's getting some right now," Rosalie said, sitting down next to Esme and pulling a strand of hair from her face gently. I admired Rosalie's bravery and courage, especially after what Esme did to her earlier. Rosalie was by far my strongest daughter.

I decided I didn't want to know the details of how Peyton was going to get the blood, so I just nodded and said, "She's going to hunt for herself first, right? I know she needs it."

Esme raised an eyebrow at me, "she needs it?"

I laughed lightly, "Remember dear, she's the reason you're here and safe."

She smiled and looked down at her hands awkwardly. I knew she was thirsty but if we ever wanted to get over this I couldn't give in. I had to be strong.

"Yes, Carlisle, she is. How about you and Esme go upstairs for a bit and we'll get everything together down here," Rosalie said, looking around the distressed room.

I grabbed my wife's hand and helped her up, "thank you so much Rosalie. I'm sorry this happened, I know how hard it's hitting all of you," I glanced from Rose to Bella to Emmett.

"We're all going to be ok, Carlisle," Bella said, her eyes sympathetic.

I climbed the stairs, Esme by my side. She walked like a zombie, her face expressionless. Her behavior worried me, but this stoic attitude worried me more. This wasn't Esme, and though I know she's scared she can't act like this forever.

We got to the top of the staircase and I stopped, grabbing Esme's hands and kissing each one delicately.

"I know this is hard for you, but I don't know how much longer I can do this Esme. You need to remember something anything, please. Just concentrate," I said quietly. She did as she was told and shut her eyes.

I spoke again, this time right in her ear, "you were sixteen when I first met you. You had fallen out of a tree and broken your leg and I was your doctor…"

I kissed Esme's forehead and her eyes shut more firmly. "I loved you even then…" she murmured quietly.

I nodded, "yes you did, and as did I."

"No, I remember. I remember that day. My mother had been so angry with me, said I would never find a husband. You were so handsome and kind," she was trembling when she opened her eyes. I traced a finger over her jaw carefully.

"Do you really remember, love? You aren't lying, are you?"

She shook her head, "It's not clear by any means, and I don't remember falling out of the tree, but I remember seeing you at the hospital. I remember you putting the cast on my leg."

I grinned widely and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her off the ground. She giggled and I swung her around, "you remember! I love you so much, Esme! I'll never leave you Esme; I'll never give up hope. That one memory, that's given me enough hope for an eternity."

I set her down and she leaned onto my chest, "that might be all I can remember. It is the most pivotal point in our relationship."

"Don't say that. You'll remember everything. I know you will, you're a fighter Esme. If you weren't you wouldn't be standing here with me today."

()()()….()()()

**Love it? Hate it? Both? Review and tell me what you think! And the well of ideas for this story is running a little dry so I would love some input! **

**And I just posted a new story I'm doing called 'Opposites.' It's main focus is C/Es so if your fans of them you should really go check it out**

**Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews I got, you guys are awesome! Please read the Author's note at the bottom and tell me what you think!**

()()()….()()()

Ed POV

It was, to no one's surprise, a cold and dreary day in Forks. Thick grey clouds hovered over the mountains in the far off distance and rain poured from the cement colored sky. The tinkling of rain drops on glass seemed to put everyone in a daze, and the house fell silent.

It had been exactly one week since Esme returned and things were starting to feel, dare I say it, normal again. Carlisle has helped her get into a routine and the rest of the family has been doing their part as well.

After my conversation with Bella I began to feel guilty about what I said to Carlisle. If this happened to Bella I know Carlisle would be doing all he could to help her, same with Alice or Rosalie. I was selfish to think she was hopeless. In one week Esme has improved tremendously, she even remembered a pit of her human life, a true step forward since her human memories should be the dimmest.

Esme's thoughts range from happy to depressed, something Carlisle worries about constantly, but I understand. Esme's in a complicated stage right now. She's safe at home with her mate and her family, yet she doesn't remember anything other than the torture and humiliation Aro put her through. It'll take many years for her to ever return to the exact same person she was before, if that ever happens at all. The pain she experienced might have scarred her for eternity, something even the biggest amount of love can't wash away.

She's so fragile now. In many ways she reminds me of a doll, her porcelain body still, and her face emotionless. She spends hours every day trying desperately to remember something from her life before the Volturi. Carlisle tries to comfort her, but during these moments no one can get through to her. So we leave her alone until she comes trudging back down stairs, her eyes misty with unshed tears.

Carlisle tells her to keep trying, that if she remembered one thing she has the ability to remember everything. She believes him with a half broken heart, her hands hiding the pain she feels. Carlisle spends as much time as he can with her, whether he's just holding her and cooing in her ear or trying to massage the ache away with a hot bath he's always there, offering a warm embrace when she needs it, which is often.

By what I've gathered she enjoys the night hours more. She seems to come alive when the sun sets, her old energy returning and making her eyes glow with joy. Sometimes she'll come down and play a game with the family or read a book in Carlisle's office while he works. And, on the nights she feels especially merry; Carlisle and her find solace in each other's bodies and cries of ecstasy. On these nights I try to get out of the house, both for their privacy and my sanity. But their thoughts are loud, and it sometimes takes miles to tune them out. But I'm not angered by their love, because I realize now how lucky we are to even have Esme. They could have killed her; they probably would have if we didn't get there when we did.

It makes me sick just thinking about what Aro did to her. How could anyone hurt such an innocent and gentle creature as Esme? I've never known Esme to hate anyone, not even her ex-husband Charles who abused her constantly and raped her normally. Esme's thoughts are always sweet and nurturing, even now. She feels pain. She feels broken inside. But she doesn't hate the Volturi for what they did to her. She's glad they're dead, but not because she wanted revenge, but because she doesn't want anyone else to go through the hell she went through. She's selfless, even in this time of strife and agony.

I feel nothing but the utmost sympathy and pity for Carlisle as well. His wife is now someone who hardly even recognizes him. The thought makes me pull Bella closer to me. What would I do if I lost my Isabella? Or Nessie? The image of a blood crazed Bella filled my mind making me grimace.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, pulling her cheek off my shoulder.

I ran a hand through my hair nervously, "I was just thinking about what I would do if I lost you, or Nessie," I admitted.

Bella patted my arm softly, comforting me in the slightest. "Don't ever think about that. It will never happen to any of us ever again."

"I bet Carlisle thought it would never happen to Esme," I retorted.

Bella's form became rigid, and I immediately regretted what I said. Bella took Esme's change to heart, and she's been having a tough time adjusting. I was stupid to even bring it up. "I didn't mean that I-"

Bella cut me off with a hand to my lips, "No, you're right, I bet they didn't. But they didn't have the protection we have now with Peyton. We're safe now. They're safe now," she reminded me quietly.

"I wish things were easier," I said, resting my head against her shoulder. She smoothed my hair and agreed.

()()()….()()()

Peyton POV

"Who's there?" I called loudly, my voice echoing through the dense forest. I had come out earlier today to get some more human blood for Esme, whose running low. A drug dealer in downtown Seattle was an easy kill and I poured his blood into a blue water bottle, desperately hoping it would be enough for now. No matter how many times I have to kill, it never gets any easier.

On my way back from Seattle I kept on getting the feeling that I was being followed. I constantly searched the area, wondering if a human was hiding from me ready to release my secret. But I never found anyone. The woods were empty, or at least I thought they were.

The trees are rustling now, as if someone's perched up high, waiting for me to walk under their branch so they can attack. Paranoia sets in as I try to run faster, my feet meeting the ground with solid thuds.

Strands of hair stick to my face and neck as rain pelts my body. I can hear footsteps now, heavy but fast, I'd guess a male vampire.

I stopped suddenly, looking around through the thick green. "I know someone's here. Tell me why you're following me," I demanded flatly. I was in no mood for games.

No reply came, worrying me even further. _Maybe it's just some animal, _I thought. I pursed my lips and turned on my heels, "Well, whatever you are stop following me. I'm on an important mission and I don't like interruptions."

"You don't?" a voice asked from high above. I tilted my head up, searching the canopy for a hidden body.

"Who are you?" my tone was nervous, as was my stance. I wasn't ready for a fight, not yet anyway. "Please, just tell me. I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to."

The leaves rustled, though I didn't know if it was because of the stranger or the wind. The air seemed to chill around me as I awaited an answer.

"I don't want a fight," said the voice. It seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

"Neither do I," I agreed hesitantly.

"Do you remember me at all?" the voice asked, almost surprised.

"That's it," I decided, "I'm not playing this game," I said, wrapping my arms around the trunk of a tree.

"You used to love games," the voice said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

I grunted as I climbed the tall tree, reaching the highest branch easily. With my power I was able to clear the leaves and branches, enabling me to see much better.

But still the stranger eluded me.

"Don't play with me," I said sternly, hoping from tree top to tree top. I heard laughter and growled menacingly. "This isn't funny."

"Quite the contrary, it's hilarious!" the man chuckled.

I stopped on a branch trying to decipher where the voice was coming from, thought that was nearly impossible because it seemed to be coming from all different directions. The bark was rough under my hands as rain drenched my clothes and diluted the blood in my water bottle. The sky was dark as I waited for the man to show up. He seemed immature and childish, and I was sure he lacked patience.

I was very wrong. I waited for three hours on that branch, my mind aching at the thought of a nice warm house. Just when I was about to leave though, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around ungracefully, almost falling from the tree completely. My eyes caught his and my grip slipped. He caught me easily, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"It's been so long, Osiris," I said, burying my face into his shoulder, savoring his scent.

"I know, but I'm here now and that's all that matters. I love you," he said, his grip around my waist tightening as if he were trying to pull us together to make up for all the lost years.

"I love you too. Forever."

()()()….()()()

Esme POV

The golden sun sinks below the tree line with an almost mockingly slow pace, slowly dimming the sky with every inch. Crystals alit across my skin as the last few strands of light pour through the open balcony and accompanying windows.

I tug my eyes away from the starry sky, skimming the words on the page in front of me. In the past week I had gone through almost a hundred books, all from Carlisle's well-stocked office. Very few proved to be anywhere near entertaining, Carlisle, much to my ire, spends much more time picking out 'fascinating' medical journals then he does searching for fiction appropriate for women. Luckily my old self came to the rescue, supplying my addiction to stories of love and loss, some of my favorites being _Pride and Prejudice _and _Jane Eyre_. My office, where I found the stash of books, was well kept but dusty much to my surprise. The house was normally so immaculate. Carlisle told me he couldn't bear to go anywhere that reminded him of me while I was gone. Later, Edward told me he hadn't gone into his own bed room for weeks.

A sweet scent hits me, making me drop the book and jump to my feet. His footsteps are light and a smile dances across his lips and he steps out of the shadows. "I didn't see you," I whisper, pulling my arms around his neck. He returns the favor by placing his hands on my waist, tracing patterns of my covered hip bone. His thumb pushes the hem of my shirt up, his hand massaging my lower back.

His lips meet mine and a moan escapes from my mouth, causing Carlisle to chuckle. He pulled away, a mischievous grin on his face. I whimper quietly at his absence, which only aids his glee. "Wait my love; you will have all of me, _later. _Right now, we will dance," he said brightly, rushing over to the dresser and placing the needle on the record player.

The fuzzy music began the tune sweet and innocent. It had no words, just a simple melody that made my knees grow suddenly weak. Carlisle grabbed my hand and tugged me closer to him. I inhaled his scent deeply as his hands returned to my waist, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh there. He smiled and glanced at his shoulder, embarrassing me for the second time that night. I draped my arms around him quickly, ignoring his muffled laugh, and lacing my fingers behind his neck. His hair felt like silk on my skin, his eyes endless pools of gold. I spotted my reflection in the mirror on the wall, two onyx eyes set above dark skin, and ruby red lips below a button nose, caramel colored hair framing a heart shaped face.

_Made to kill. _

I'm a monster.

"Why do you love me?" I ask, hiding my face in the warmth of his shoulder, glad to be away from the frightening image.

He stops completely, letting go of my waist and pushing me away. Feelings of rejection cloud my thoughts as he pinches the bridge of his nose irritably.

"Sympathy can make people do many things, I-"

"Stop, Esme. I'm trying to be patient with you, and I'm trying to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. You are my life, my world, my everything. Your beauty makes the moon fall in shame, your love makes the tides stand still in envy, your splendor makes the sun set every day, because surely someone as lovely as you deserves your own hours of worship," He places a deep kiss on my lips, his tongue flicking over my teeth. He pulls away, but keeps me close, "I've never felt this way before. Even when we were just announcing our love for one another, I never felt that I had to win you over. But now, I need to. As your husband it's my duty to show you how beautiful you are Esme, to show you how far my love extends. Nothing will keep you away from me again. I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure you're safe," his eyes are steady as he touches my cheek gently, "You're my china doll, Essie. I'll never let you fall. I want you to remember that you'll always be safe and loved in my arms. Forever."

His proclamation of love made my dead heart flutter, and venom tears sting my eyes. "You really m-mean that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Forever," he promised, smoothing my hair.

We returned to our dance, his arms pulling me closer and closer till neither of us could really move. But I needed this. I needed _him. _I needed his embrace, I needed his smell, his touch, everything. His arms are strong but soft as they cradle me.

The music is soothing as it wafts through the room, igniting my mind with images of another time, a bygone era from decades ago. I can see in my minds eyes another world. It's a great ball room with beautiful dark wood floors and majestic chandeliers hanging from its tall ceiling. Humans glide along, their movements near flawless. Elegant dresses adorn the ladies, while the men wear handsome suits, their hair slicked back, and their shoes shined. Bright jewelry hangs from the women's necks and ears, only increasing the glitzy glow of the room. A band plays in the background, the soft sound of violins creating a hauntingly familiar tune.

"_You look gorgeous," _a voice whispers in my ear. I smile at my husband, though it's involuntary. My actions are already planned out; I'm watching the movie not filming it.

"_You aren't so bad yourself," _I say, my voice almost seductive.

"_In only a few weeks you're going to be Mrs. Cullen, isn't it surreal?" _Carlisle asks, picking up my gloved hand and kissing the diamond nestled on my finger.

"_I can barely contain myself," _I whisper, staring at the ring with loving eyes. _"This is our first real dance," _I remind him, meeting his awaiting golden orbs. The light reflects off them mysteriously, and I can see my reflection in his black pupils.

"_Rhosymedre, my darling. The world will forever remember it as our dance from now on," _he says. I laugh lightly and glance up at the gold plated ceiling. My face shines back brightly, my eyes golden just like his.

"_I'm just like you now, Carlisle," _I bash my eyelashes. My own words, though spoken so long ago, only deepen my already dropping mood.

"_Yes, you are, Essie. I love you."_

"_Always," _my voice is soft, but I say it with a sure tone. I was so strong, so confident.

The memory fades and I am once again standing with Carlisle, his eyes masked with worry. "What happened, are you thirsty?" he asks, searching my black irises for answers.

"Rhosymedre," I said softly, as the tune floating from the record player finally dawned on me.

Carlisle squeezed my hand before pulling me into a tight embrace, "Please don't tell me you saw the case," he said in a strangely sheepish way.

I chuckled against his sweater, "No, I remember that night. Our first dance. I wasn't even your wife yet I loved you so much, even then. I didn't need even need you to tell me you loved me too, I just knew," I said shakily, pulling him over to the bed.

I easily kicked my shoes off and climbed on coyly. My husband stood mystified, his posture telling me he wanted something more than dancing.

"You were so handsome in your tux, and the ring…I wish I had it. Aro, he took it," I continued, folding my hands into my lap.

Carlisle stopped short after taking a few steps toward the bed, "I know how much you loved that ring," he said, looking at the floor with an almost shameful expression.

"It's not your fault, Carlisle. It's only his," I added, trying to mend the wound I had opened.

"A few days ago Peyton went back to the rubble of the castle. They had done little in the ways of clean-up, much to her surprise, and she was able to find this in the sea of ash," his expression softened as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, the diamond casting bright patterns on his face and hands. "The band melted, but the diamond was fine. I got it re-done, I hope you liked it. You always liked gold more than silver," he said, holding the ring tightly as he walked forward.

I adjusted myself as he came closer, hoping I looked decent enough to accept such a monumental gift. But instead of simply sliding the ring onto my finger like I thought he would, he did something above and beyond.

He crouched down on one knee, his right hand holding the ring as if it were an offering to the gods. He coughed nervously and shifted slightly, evoking a smile from me. He's so adorable when he's nervous.

"I've loved you for a century, Esme, and although we are married in the eyes of our family and of God I would like to proclaim my love to you once again in a more formal setting. I want to show you that although you've changed I still love you, and every day that love only grows," his words pull at my heart, splitting its seams and flooding me with raw emotion. "Esme Anne Platt Cullen, will you marry me, again?"

"Carlisle, I-I, of course! Of course I'll marry you!" I cried, wrapping him into a warm embrace. I felt my body leave the bed as Carlisle lifted me up, my hands tangling in his blonde locks. He slid the ring on, a goofy smile adorning his lips.

"I – Love – You," he said in between feverish kisses. His eyes glistened with joy as I accepted each kiss with a moan, my legs straddling his hips seductively. He returned the gesture by moving his hands downward, cradling my butt erotically. My back arched as the sensations grew, his lips gliding from my cheek to my neck.

I was going to walk down the aisle and marry Carlisle, he would really be mine. I knew it happened so many years ago, but now I would remember it. I would see it. I would feel it.

The thought made me groan. He would be mine and I would be his, forever.

His tongue darted out to suck on my collarbone as his hands squeezed any flesh he could reach. I ripped at his sweater, tossing the pieces of wool across the room until he stood shirtless. He growled softly and sat me down on the bed, his teeth tearing away my blouse. Buttons flew across the room as he devoured my chest; biting at the bright pink bra Alice had gotten me a few days before.

"I never knew this color could be so…erotic," Carlisle snarled playfully. I laughed and attacked his lips, relishing in the feel of his hands at my breasts

The moment was very sensual until Alice rocketed through the door, not only causing my skin to blush a light pink but also causing me to fall off the bed very ungracefully. I landed on my butt with a thud, my face contorted in pure embarrassment.

Carlisle raced over and picked me up, thrusting me onto the bed and covering my shirtless form with a blanket. "Alice!" he roared, eyeing the petite girl with threatening eyes.

Her expression of joy didn't falter as she raced past a very puzzled looking Carlisle to envelope me in a hug. I awkwardly pulled the blanket over me, making it into a makeshift shirt. Alice ignored my tries at decency, whispering, "I can see the future, Esme. I've already seen what would have happened if I hadn't had barged in," she reminded me. My eyes widened in embarrassment and Carlisle chuckled.

"You're embarrassing her, Alice" Carlisle said, sliding into bed beside me.

Alice beamed brightly, as if she were proud of the accomplishment, "I'm just so happy for you two! Another wedding needs to be planned!" she said excitedly, "I always wanted to plan your wedding, Esme! I just have the perfect dress for you, and now that you have a little more up top," she winked, "it'll fit perfectly!"

I groaned in shame, hiding my face in Carlisle's chest "Can this day get any more embarrassing?" I asked quietly. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm sure Alice will find a way," he whispered.

I heard Alice snort, "Actually, we do have to try on the clothes for the honeymoon."

I sat up quickly, "you have got to be kidding me," I moaned, sending Carlisle an exasperated look.

"Hardly," Alice said simply, straightening her clothes with polished hands. "By the way, no sex till' the wedding. We're going to try to keep it traditional," Alice said, tapping a flustered looking Carlisle on the head.

"And if you try I'll come and stop you, don't think I won't!" Alice exclaimed before flitting out of the room, leaving both of us in complete and utter shock.

Carlisle got up wordlessly and turned off the light, catapulting the room into darkness. My eyes adjusted quickly and my husband's features became clear in the black sea. His white skin seemed almost bright, my own personal light.

He peeled off his clothes and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets down and tucking us in tightly. His breathing was shallow as his diligent hands unclasped my bra and unzipped my skirt. He slowly eased my panties off, tossing them onto the floor with gentle hands.

"You heard Alice-"I started, rolling my eyes as he traced patterns on my soft stomach.

"I know," he said softly, cutting me off with his finger. "But that doesn't mean I can't snuggle with my wife of almost a hundred years," he said innocently.

I melted into his touch, and complied with his instructions to lay with my back up. "So I can give you a massage," he reasoned, relaxing his hands into my shoulders.

The minutes turned to hours as he pulled all the tension and stress from my body, replacing it with love and devotion. The ring sparkled on my finger, reminding me how lucky I truly am.

"Your beauty is otherworldly," Carlisle murmured as his left hand tickled the side of my breast. I giggled and flipped back over.

"I love you," I reminded him, intertwining my ringed finger with his hand.

"As do I, Mrs. Cullen. As do I."

()()()….()()()

**Okay so I got a couple of ideas for the next chapters and I promise I will use them, but I already had this chapter written up so I decided to just type it and put it up. Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Reviews equal love, give me lot's of love!**

**A/N: This will not become an M rated story, but I am interested in doing a series of outtakes. I'm thinking the first one will be the bathroom scene from chapter one, and the rest will focus on the honeymoon when it arrives. I'm also thinking about doing a few outtakes for my story 'Opposites.' If either of these seem interesting to you please tell me, I don't have a lot of time and I want to know what you guys want. They will be lemons and they will be rated M **

**R&R love y'all! **His hands unclasped my bra f


	4. Chapter 4

**Overall a pretty short chapter for you, but a pretty pivotal point in the story (my humble opinion of course) A lot of character changes in this one, you'll see some people's true colors. Hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll be back here soon!**

**And I wouldn't be a good author if I did promote the Never Let Me Go outtakes! The first chapter is out, so please go and check that out and tell me what you think.**

**A huge shoutout to:**

**EsmeAliceRose**

**hopelessromanticgurl**

**GomezAddams45 **

**And the ever amazing Just4Me!**

**Thanks guys! On with the show!**

_One month later_

Edward P.O.V

"Get out of my fucking head!" my brother shrieked, slamming the door in my face rudely. The glass shook slightly, threatening to crack and fall. I pulled the door open quickly, following Emmett to the living room where he began to pace, his hands in fists at his sides.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Emmett, but please be reasonable," I insisted, putting my hands up in an attempt to show surrender. Emmett growled, his eyes dark with seething rage.

"Reasonable! Are you out of your mind? You betrayed me, Edward!" he roared, pointing a finger at his chest, "And you betrayed this family."

This couldn't be happening, not here, not right now. Not without Carlisle, or Alice, or _anyone_. I can't take him alone; he'll pull me apart in a matter of seconds. I'll be dead before Carlisle even gets back from hunting.

"Emmett, please, I'm your brother, you know I only want what's best for you _and _this family," I argued. I could feel my legs taking a few steps back, an involuntary reaction when danger came. The house seemed to shrink as Emmett walked forward, the walls bending and twisting, trapping me in their vise like grip.

_How Dare he? _ Emmett's thoughts plagued my mind, forcing a wave of guilt to overcome me. I wasn't thinking clearly when I did what I did. I just want what's best for the family as a _whole_, and at the very moment _she's _the worst thing we could have living under our roof. I thought she could change, but I know now how foolish I was, a naïve child yearning for the mother he once knew.

_He gave up on her, I knew he would! _I did, but with the best intentions in store. I can hear her thoughts; I know how miserable she is almost all of the time. I know how awful her thirst is, and quite frankly it's taking its own toll on my emotional and physical being. I've waged my own war with insanity, and I promised I would never fight it again. Once I married Bella and had Renesmee I made a similar vow, though it was to protect them from the blows of this world before even myself. My job is to keep them safe, and as long as _she _lives here I cannot rest in peace, figuratively speaking of course.

I could handle the coven for a few centuries, or if things go for the worst, forever. I'm a strong and capable man, my powers much stronger then Carlisle. He was once a father figure to me, but now I am a _real _father and I no longer need his pitiful guidance. It's his responsibility to hand over the hatchet, as they say. He's old, his wife is _unwell_, it's time for him to quit. He's done so much, but I know I can do more. He's smart, but I'm sure in a few decades I can surpass his level of intellect and in a few centuries multiply it.

Earlier on I thought life could go back to normal, I thought I could go back to the person I was before this huge catastrophe, but I can't. I can't fool myself any longer. Bella and Nessie are in danger of the monster Esme has become, and no matter how many times I try to suppress the need to extinguish the threat it keeps bubbling up, commanding me to do what I know isn't morally right. She needs to be gone, Carlisle too. They have shown me that love doesn't always overpower blood, and that emotion doesn't always win against nature. They have shown me that family distress can lead to great peril.

_Carlisle will know! I will tell him, personally! And I hope to God that he rips you to shreds, unless of course I do that first! _Emmett's words cut deep, but the guilt of what I did was easily pushed aside. The situation called for action, and that's what I did.

"Tell him, I don't care. It doesn't matter now anyway, you stopped me," I said calmly, my tone sensible and practical.

"You were going to kill her in cold blood! What makes me sick is you thought you would get away with it; you thought you'd be able to wipe the stains off your hands and still look your father in the eye! You're a fool, Edward, you're a damn fool." Emmett's malice didn't go unheard. Her foot steps were soft and discreet as she traveled around upstairs, her thoughts muffled by the violence unfolding. By what I could pick up she _was_ going to come down, apparently to assume her old 'motherly stance' that Carlisle encouraged. The thought made me laugh, this Esme is not a mother, but a blood thirsty demon sent from hell to terrorize my family. How dare I? How dare she?

"It's what this family needs," I hissed, my back pressed firmly against the door. I could feel flight or fight setting in. Which would it be?

"You've spent a _century _with her, and now that one obstacle has come up you abandon her? Don't you remember what she did for you? She risked her life, and her mate's life, for _you _and your sorry ass. Carlisle should have let you die; I'm sure when he gets wind of this he'll wish he had." The pressing threat of Carlisle did little to scare me. He's weak with worry, his mind betraying him by sending him false hope. The one thing that does frighten me is Peyton, but I chose my time carefully, and I know she won't be a problem now, nor in the future. Peyton and he mate are reunited, her unconditional love tugging her away from the Cullen family affairs. It's a surprise to us all that she hasn't just got up and left, returning to her homeland of Germany. I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle paid her to stay, just in case his wife tries to kill him.

"Or maybe he'll just come home to a pile of ash!" Emmett lunged, his fist slamming through the wooden door with the force of ten men. Splinters flew, cascading onto the floor like a blanket of snow. He attacked me again, but his thoughts and moves were predictable. I dodged it easily. But I knew I couldn't win this fight. As much as I wish I was, I'm not a born fighter. Emmett is.

"You think you can play this game forever, Eddy? Strength always wins over brains," he reminded me, his fist colliding with my stomach. I could only do so much. My mind went fuzzy as he hit my skull, fracturing the bone easily. His thoughts became less and less coherent as he threw me to the ground, his foot catching on my ribs and smashing them easily.

"How does it feel, huh? You were going to do this to your own mother!" A successful thud sounded through my ears as Emmett's heel came down on my face, breaking my nose and bruising my lip. The sole of his shoe twisted and turned, increasing the damage and pain as precious seconds ticked by.

"You'll never hurt anyone-huh?" Emmett stopped his tirade and glanced behind him, his ears picking up on the soft sobs emitting from the pitiful woman cowering on the floor. "Oh God, Esme," he groaned, racing over to his fallen mother.

Venom pooled in my mouth as I spat at my obvious wounds, the agony causing me to writhe. I would have to fix my head and ribs later, setting them so they could heal correctly. Blood poured from my nose, the attempts to stop it futile. My shirt was a little torn, my face a bit dirty, but for the most part I seemed ok, especially after encountering a vengeful Emmett. I could appreciate the simple fact that I was very, very lucky.

"Please, tell me what's wrong, Momma," Emmett pleaded, taking the woman's hand and tracing patterns on her palm with his thumb, like Carlisle had done so many times before to get her to calm down. As I expected she pulled away, her thoughts scared and nervous.

Images of Esme's first husband appeared in her mind as a flood of memories pushed through her brain. The images were disturbing, though I had seen them countless times before. Rape, violence, screaming, fighting, they were all the same. For the longest time I had hated Charles more than anyone on this planet, but a few years ago I realized something. She might have deserved it. She might have deserved every punch, every thrust, and every word he ever uttered. Her human memories are foggy, thus raising the 'might' situation I find myself in now. Plus, it's been years. Carlisle's given her decades to heal and sometimes she _still_ breaks down, like a _child_. She finally gets what she wants, her memories, and she pleads to God to take them back. How weak. How _pathetic._

Esme's limp form fell over, her head colliding with the floor piercingly. Emmett winced, his hands fumbling to pull her back up. "Esme, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he demanded, holding onto her arms with secure hands. If only he knew that he was scaring her even more.

"Edward, I know _you _know what's going on. Please, tell me," he begged. Esme's sobs echoed through the house, her mind darkening as the memories became more and more vivid. She needed Carlisle, much to my amusement.

I stood up, my feet steadying as I walked. Emmett snarled as I ran through Esme's hair, but made no attempt to stop me. He needs me, I know what's going on through her crazed mind, and he doesn't. "He's gone," I told her, answering two questions in one sentence. Emmett's brow furrowed, confusion masking his face.

"Who's gone?" he asked.

"Charles, and Carlisle," I told him as I opened the door. "Who knows which will come back first?"

Carlisle P.O.V

"Do you think she's ok?" I asked my daughter hesitantly, her body barely visible in the setting sun.

"I can't see anything, but I'm sure she is. Edward and Emmett will take good care of her, don't worry Carlisle," she assured me, patting my arm lightly.

"I _am _prone to over reactions, but I just feel like something's amiss. Can we head back?" I didn't like being away from Esme, no matter how short. She's been getting so much better, but she's still drinking human blood, which is acceptable but never racking.

"Once you get a little more blood in your system, your eyes are still black. Jasper says there a herd of deer just a few miles away, care to join me?" the pixie girl asked.

I nodded hesitantly. I knew she was right, I did need to hunt, but I just _feel _like something's gone horribly wrong. I just wish I knew. Even if there isn't anything erroneous, I needed reassurance. Esme's my life, if anything ever happened to her, well I just don't want to think about that again.

I yanked out my cell phone, keying in Edward's number quickly. I held it up to my ear, intently listening for a voice.

"No,no,no, Carlisle Cullen!" Alice chirped, grabbing the little gadget and tossing it into the bushes. "You are going to hunt, and then you can go home," she patted my shoulder. "Esme's fine, trust me."

"Where's Peyton?" I asked suddenly, causing my daughter's brow to crease with thought.

"Probably with Osiris somewhere. I feel like she's planning to leave soon, which is a shame; I've really gone to enjoy her company. Even if she does block my visions. Wait! She said she was going to a pond a few miles away from the house. Does that make you feel better? If anything happens she'll hear it, as will Osiris. They'll be able to hold whoever it is off, I'm sure. Not like there's anyone there. I'm sure Edward will protect his mother tooth and nail," she reassured me, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the forest, her feet brushing away the thick foliage.

"It's probably nothing," I muttered, and she nodded.

"Esme can take care of herself more often than you think. She's obviously stronger than we think," she pointed out.

I shrugged, not impressed. I've always known Esme was strong, but she's also fragile, that's why she has me. To protect her and keep her safe, and yet I couldn't even do that. I failed her, and I wouldn't do it again. I would be there for her.

"Carlisle!" Alice called, but I was already gone, my body pummeling through the vegetation. I couldn't risk Esme's safety, not with this horrific feeling I have growing inside of me. "Carlisle, please!" my daughter begged. She raced after me, but her attempts were futile, my legs much longer.

She finally gave up, her screams dying out as I got closer and closer to the house. I caught sight of a small body of water through the trees near the house, the pond Alice was talking about. Much to my surprise Peyton was nowhere to be seen, though her scent lingered over the shallow water.

My senses seemed to heighten as I realized what danger Esme could be in. My body gathered all of its strength, pushing it all straight to my feet, accelerating my speed. My lover's face appeared before me, her eyes expressionless as the fire took her away from me. No. I wouldn't let anyone touch her. I pushed the thought away and concentrated on getting to the house.

"Carlisle!" my biggest son cried as I barreled through the door, my shoulder catching on the dry wall, cracking it deeply. I paid it little attention as I rushed toward my son, his face morbid.

"We need to talk," he said, almost calmly. His demeanor outraged me. How dare he be so steady is so a drastic situation?

I could smell Esme, her scent strongest at the base of the stairs, though she wasn't there. "Where is she?" I growled, pushing my son aside so I could get a better look around the house. I'm very rarely rude towards my children, but when it comes to my mate there are exceptions. She matters most, above anyone or anything.

"Upstairs, she's kinda…messed up," he warned, scratching the back of his head with his paw sized hand nervously.

"What do you mean 'messed up'? What happened Emmett?" I asked, tearing up the steps as I ran. Wood splintered under my feet, but my level of caring was below zero by now. She's the only thing that matters.

"She's in your bedroom," Emmett called; his voice like a dim recollection, an afterthought after he already told his story.

The floor seemed to shift under me as worry began to lace my mind like some sort of drug. Is she sick? Did she hurt someone? Did she hurt Edward? Oh God, she would never forgive herself if she hurt him. He was once her favorite son.

Pictures of happier times lined the walls, pulling me from memory to memory, wishing Esme could share my thoughts, wishing I could give her everything I have. She deserves it. She deserves to remember these faces, these smiles that used to mean so much to her. She's done nothing wrong, her life a true model to everyone around her, and yet she was dealt this ugly card that foreshadowed something much worse.

And as I open the door to our master bedroom and find my wife laying there, her head in her hands, her body rocking sluggishly, I know that the storm hasn't hit yet, that the worst times haven't arrived. See, when Aro took her I didn't have to see him torture her, but now, long after his death I still see his demons lurking around her body, her mind, her soul, tugging at her emotions and thoughts recklessly. His fingers have dug themselves so far inside her brain, essentially killing her from the inside out.

She groans at my presence but her eyes don't flicker open like I had hoped they would. No, her eyelids stay shut, as if she were saying 'leave me alone and let me suffer in silence'. Her frame jerks slightly as I sit on the bed, kicking off my shoes carefully. The threat of her immediate danger is over, but her emotional state is obviously is distress, and sometimes wounds of the heart are much harder to heal than wounds of the body.

"Not right now, Carlisle," she warned through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong, Essie? I need to know, so I can help you heal," I insisted, pulling her hand away so I could rub in gently. She sighed and allowed my ministrations to continue, even though her muscles were rigid and tight.

"Why did he do that to me? Why?" she cried, crawling into my lap, her face connecting with my shoulder almost instantly. It took less than a moment for me to realize what she was talking about. Sparse memories would sometimes appear, most of the time they would show up when a trigger was involved, something that would remind her of the memory. Some memories were harder to get then others, but hope is patient and victory will come. But this one memory I had been trying to avoid, but it seems my time is up, she's already seen his face and she is already scarred.

"I'll never know why Charles did what he did, the only thing we can do is try to move forward," I persisted.

"Don't say _his _name again," she hissed her voice full of hatred.

I coughed up an apology, surprised at her outburst. Charles has always been a touchy subject, but she's always been able to counter her bad memories with good ones. I suppose now with the lack of any memories she's having a hard time keeping Charles at bay.

"I feel so humiliated, Carlisle. He raped me _hundreds _of times and not a soul cared. Why didn't anyone care? Why weren't you there to save me?" she asked, lifting her head to stare into my eyes.

"I regret not making you a Cullen at sixteen every day of my life, Esme. I regret being cowardly and running from you, my love. But what is in the past is in the past. I cannot change anything, and neither can you. _He _was an awful man, and his actions were despicable and unlawful but he's gone and he'll never hurt you again. The only thing we can do is heal, and relish in the time we can share together now and for forever," I said, trying to lighten her mood.

She moaned, pulling away from my embrace. She flopped down so her back would face me. I sighed mentally; disgusted by the words I thought would help her.

"I can't heal, Carlisle. This man, my husband, I can't just forget what he did to me! How can you love someone that was ruined, tainted on your wedding night?" she cried, slamming her fist into the bed, rocking the mattress.

"Is that what this is all about? That you weren't a virgin when I married you?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be so. She knows I don't care about that, that she's always been beautiful to me.

"No. Yes. Oh, I don't know! I'm so mad at what he did to me, how he crushed me inside and put. And I'm humiliated by the fact that you weren't my first, because God knows you should have been!"

"Essie, that doesn't affect anything. Does it help that the second time you marry me you'll have already had sex with me?" I asked naively, crossing my legs so I could peer over my wife's back. She glowered at me, a frown marring her face.

"Why on earth would that make me feel any better? If anything that makes me feel worse!" she screamed loudly, digging her face into a stray pillow, her sobs like daggers through my heart.

"I'm just trying to help, I'm sorry."

"I know," she mumbled. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too," I assured her, peeling off my jacket and pulling her close to my body. She snuggled into my chest, her venom tinged eyes staining my shirt.

I notice Esme's diamond ring glinting on my finger, and somehow that makes the situation that much worse. She's given me as much as she can, but she'll never be able to give me her virginity. But then again doesn't the ring symbolize hope? The wedding was supposed to be a new horizon, the closing off one chapter and the opening of the next. Maybe it's both, a blessing and a curse. A demon and an angel. A bride and a widow. Death and life.

()()()….()()()

**Love it? Hate it? I actually liked this one, it was fun to bring out protective Carlisle and brat Edward (sorry if you didn't like that little bit, I just had to do it). I just really feel like that would be where Edward would stand. He's got a family now, Bella and Nessie, and I can see that going to his head. He's abandoned Carlisle and Esme before, what stops him from doing it again, especially now that Nessie is in the picture. Tell me your thoughts, and I'll try to get back to you! As always you guys seriously rock my world, all your reviews are so kind!**

**Lots of love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready yall, this chapter is pretty crazy! I had a really hard time writing this chapter, simply because I actually **_**like **_**Edward. It's just that sometimes stories tell me to do something whether I like it or not. Let's just hope Esme and Carlisle get out of this story happy and in love!**

()()()….()()()

Edward POV

I knew I had to go back sometime, I just wish it didn't have to be _now. _Once I stormed out of the Cullen abode I was caught by Peyton and her disappearing-reappearing freak of a mate. A while back, right after Esme came back, Peyton told us that Osiris has the power to think of a place and just be there. It's limited of course, but for the most part he's just like Harry-fucking-Potter.

So, I really didn't get very far, what with Osiris being able to just pop up in front of me and Peyton being able to restrain me. Let's just say the fight was over quickly.

"I can't wait till Carlisle gets a hold of you!" Peyton chuckled, pushing my shoulder. "You think you're protective of Bell and Nessie? Try ninety years of marriage. Maybe then you'll understand how much Carlisle loves Esme."

I growled slightly through clenched teeth as the berated me with teasing words and threats.

"You make the Volturi look like the good guys!" Osiris cried, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. Peyton laughed beside him, her eyes transfixed on her mate.

This was my moment.

My arms might have been restrained, but my legs weren't, and I'm known as one of the fastest vampires _ever. _I propelled myself ahead, pulling away from the two vampires.

"Oh, no you don't," Osiris seethed, appearing in front of me before I could get past the forest line. "Not today. You haven't even served your punishment. What do you want to do with him now?" he asked his mate, whose eyes had gone black with restrained anger.

"I'll have to cuff his feet too I guess. Then we'll have to drag him."

The earth cut into my ankles as they dragged me to the Cullen house, their faces solemn and no longer joking. My head was screaming in pain, as were my ribs, but I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to show any weakness. The dirt was rough and cold, slipping down my shirt and into my eyes as I tried to desperately spit stray rocks from my mouth.

I could take Carlisle; I could take all of them. For God's sake I can read minds! How can Carlisle defeat me when I know his every move? How can he possibly do anything when he gives me every answer? And once I defeat him, I will kill Esme, and then and only then our family can live in peace, away from the cruel monsters that lead the coven now.

"Justice will be served," Peyton said, dumping me on the front porch and knocking on the door politely.

Emmett answered his face graven and nervous. I could smell Rosalie, Nessie, and Bella, already back from their outing I suppose. The thought of seeing my Bella made me pull at my restraints feverishly. I needed her to tell me that everything will be alright, even after what I did and what I _will do. _

"Delivery," Osiris said, kicking my head with his shoe. A moan of pain escaped through my lips, causing the slightest smile to pull across Emmett's face. Disgust mounted inside of me. How dare they do this to me? They are all just blind! If they could read minds I'm sure Esme would already be dead, the Cullen 'children' dismembering her themselves.

"We found him running away, cowardly thing. We heard what happened, what he tried to do. I'm so sorry, to all of you. Where is she now?" Peyton asked, genuine worry dripping from her voice. Why does she care so much? She's not a part of our family, she's a _freak. _If it wasn't for her Esme would already be dead, and Carlisle would have found a way to kill himself, thus entitling me to the leadership role of the coven.

"Upstairs, with her husband," Emmett said simply, his eyes like lasers through my body. "Carlisle wants to talk with him."

"He isn't to be trusted, especially not around Esme," Osiris pointed out. I hate that little prick, thinking that he can just walk up here and act like a member of the family. Well, they are both mistaken. My first order of business when leader will be to get rid of those two in any way possible.

"Then you two stand by their door, just in case he tries to pull anything," Emmett reasoned. "Carlisle said he wanted to have a _private_ conversation with him."

Peyton nodded obediently, "Wherever we can help, we'll be there."

Two sets of hands belligerently tugged me upstairs, their fingers cracking my skin as they applied too much pressure. "This is just a warm up," Osiris promised. "Hopefully we'll all get to see the main course."

The hardwood was slick under my cheek as they pulled me through the hallway, stopping only when they reached their destination.

"I'm going to take these off now. If you try to run, we'll find you in a matter of seconds," Peyton warned, tapping her finger on the treated earth. I grimaced but offered up a slight nod.

She opened the cuffs gently, carefully prying them off my ankles and wrists. "In case I need them later, I won't smash them," she said, to no one in particular.

I stood up, brushing the debris off my clothes as best as I could. My wrists and ankles were chaffed, but I would survive. The venom in my body had begun to heal my skull and ribs, though it would be a few more minutes before they would be totally fixed and even then they would still need to be re-broken and set correctly.

"Well get in there," Osiris muttered, pushing me roughly.

I snarled at the vampire, grabbing him and pulling his head off swiftly.

()()()….()()()

Carlisle POV

My wife's sobs seemed to increase as loud voices announced the arrival of a 'package'. I eased my hand through her hair, hoping to calm her, though it did little. "Shh…Essie, it's ok. Edward and I are just going to have a talk, ok?"

Just saying his name made my anger spike, my fingers curling dangerously. Esme pulled away from me, her body trembling with fear. "Please be careful," she pleaded softly.

"Of course," I cooed, resting a hand on her back. Her muscles were rigid as she cried, her eyes glistening with venom.

A sharp scream interrupted our moment, Esme cowering under the sheets. She looked so lost, so weak; she wouldn't be able to fight if I left her here alone. She would die at the hands of my first son.

Emmett had explained to me what happened, how he had caught Edward talking to himself in the woods, his plans scrawled on notebook paper around him. Emmett had gathered them, allowing me to look at them while Peyton and Osiris captured the boy.

They were awful, truly despicable in every sense of the word. There were numerous plans, but the most prominent one seemed to include the wedding. He was going to distract Peyton and her mate, so they wouldn't be able to attend, but have them close enough that Alice's visions weren't clear. His plans described him as being the best man, a though that had crossed my mind many times, and a thought that now disgusted me. True, he had been the best man at our first wedding so I suppose it's no surprise he thought he would get the honor yet again. Right before Esme and I said our vows Edward was going to reach behind my wife, strangling her by the neck, and snap her head off, burning her with a nearby match. He knew a fight would break out, so he planned a hasty escape. He also didn't want to look guilty, so he planned to disguise his insanity by declaring it was a powerful vampires mind tricks that had him kill his own mother.

The plans sickened me to the core, the betrayal like a knife through my heart. How he could do this? My wife, his mother, why? She's improved so much, and though there are slight relapses sometimes she's getting _better, _something Edward could never see I suppose, his mind as blind as a child's.

The compassion I am usually associated with eroded away when I found out what my son wanted to do to my Esme. My blood boiled within me, my rage monumental. In all my years on this earth I had never felt so hurt, so betrayed by someone I called my _son. _Wrath gripped my mind, throwing me down the vengeful path. I would kill him. Edward Cullen no longer deserves to walk this earth, no longer deserves to kiss his wife and daughter. He did something unforgivable, and he will pay for it if it's the last thing I do.

Esme wept when I told her what he had done, my tone dark and melancholic. She told me to forgive him, that everyone deserves a second chance. But I pushed the thoughts of redemption away, his worth so low that it almost seems like death would be too kind. My lover told me to be calm, to talk with Edward before doing anything I would regret, but I don't think I will regret tearing him from limb to limb. My love for Esme goes much deeper than my compassion for my children, and although Edward has been a good son in the past how do I know he hasn't been harboring these evil thoughts his entire life?

"Carlisle!" Esme wailed her voice an agonizing scream over the sobs outside the door. What was going on?

I jumped from the bed, my body ready and poised for attack. "Edward?" I asked tentatively, a part of me hoping it would indeed be my son.

Sure enough the bronze haired boy I had come to know so well barged through the door, tearing it off of its hinges. "Hello Daddy dearest," he said sadistically, trapping me with a tight hold to the neck.

"Carlisle!" Esme cried, sitting up on the bed, her eyes glazed with terror.

"Don't move," I warned her as Edward's hands punctured my throat, cracking the granite skin. I tried to fight but he had me too tightly. I felt his free hand push me to the floor, the floor cracking as my limp body fell. His foot connected with my jaw, a scream of pain leaking from my throat.

"That's nothing," Edward muttered, his foot colliding with my stomach harshly. I gasped at the pain, my body folding in on itself involuntarily. "This is the main event!"

He raced over to my wife, picking her up by the neck and slamming her into the wall, a hairline crack appearing as she screamed. No, this can't be happening! I'm her protector, her husband, it's my job to keep her safe and out of harm's way.

"Edward, please, don't, please!" she begged, struggling in her capturer's arms. I need to help her, but my body is too weak. He's destroyed me.

"Why not, Mommy? Why shouldn't I kill you right here right now? You and Carlisle make me sick, how you just try to ignore everything that's happened, believing that silence will make everything go away. Well it won't. As long as you're in the picture, no one is safe. Not even your own husband. You mean less than nothing to me, you're a monster and I'm going to burn you alive," he threatened, pushing her cheek against the wall. His other hand went down to her waist, squeezing it bitterly. "You know what would be the icing on the cake, Esme?" he asked, his hand going under her blouse to stroke her stomach. A growl rose in my throat as he touched my wife. I needed to move, before it was too late.

"But I'm not going to do that, even though you are beautiful," Esme squirmed in his grip, her teeth snapping. "You know why? Because you're gross, a twenty-six year old whore that wasn't even pure when she married the man of her dreams. You're a filthy slut," he said, pushing her to the floor and kicking her into the corner, her fight truly futile.

Edward POV

"No one speaks to my wife like that."

I turned around to face Carlisle, surprised to see blood trailing from his mouth. Did I really hit him that hard? My main target was Esme, but apparently I got a good swing on the old man as well.

His stance was solid, is eyes black and serious. He no longer looked like the man I had awoken to almost a hundred years ago, no he looked like a real vampire, and a part of me was scared by this new Carlisle.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, grinning.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, clutching his stomach in pain, his face contorted.

I raised my arms out to either side, beckoning him forward. "Come at me."

Carlisle lunged, seizing my face and planting it into the carpet, his foot cracking my jaw and re-breaking my nose. I growled and clutched his foot, throwing him off balance so I could recover.

"Having some trouble there?" I teased, grabbing a handful of his hair and swinging him into the dresser. The wood split as Carlisle's body slammed against it, destroying the antique in seconds. His chest rumbled as he stood up, blood staining the front of his shirt.

"Not at all," he screamed, gripping my arm tightly and flipping me over so he could put his knee on my back. I struggled, but his grip was strong. Physical body wise Carlisle is much stronger than me, but mentally I'm much stronger.

"You won't win this," I warned him, venom sputtering from my mouth.

"I won't?" he asked slyly, pulling my hands together tighter.

"I'm stronger," I told him, trying desperately to pull away from him, but with no avail.

"Obviously not. Plus you can't even read my mind, can you? Bella's on our side, Edward. The battle is over. If you give up now, you can leave in peace. If you continue to fight me, I won't hesitate to kill you," the vampire warned, his knee digging deeper and deeper into my back.

Realization struck me, my mind connecting the pieces hastily. "Bella, put up her shield so you could win?"

"That's right. At least someone has a conscience around here," he sighed.

Voices and footsteps became louder as the rest of the Cullen's raced in, the girls running over to Esme, the boys racing over to Carlisle and I.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you," Bella cried, hugging the caramel haired woman tightly. Esme hung limp in my lover's arms, her eyes dead. "It's ok, you don't have to say anything," Bella said, her voice cracking slightly.

I felt a weight being lifted from my body as Carlisle stood up and walked over to his ailing wife. Emmett and Jasper leaned down, grabbing both of my arms. I struggled against them, though it was futile. I had been beaten.

Carlisle brushed the girls away and picked up Esme, her head falling back, her eyes shut. He carefully placed her on the bed, allowing her hair to fan out around her like a halo. He placed a kiss on her forehead, a groan lifting softly from her bruised and broken mouth. He patted her arm softly and walked back over to me, his head bowed slightly.

He placed a hand on my head and my eyes shut in pain. My skull was badly damaged and would need weeks to heal. He looked at me deeply, his expression not mad, or angry but obsolete, as if my actions hadn't yet registered in his mind.

"You will never be welcomed in this family again, Edward, but if you get up the fight we will not kill you," he promised. "Let him go," Carlisle commanded. The boys gave him puzzled looks.

"We can't let him go, he might hurt you or Esme," Jasper reasoned, increasing his grip. "Or Alice."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Let him go now. I want to see where he stands."

They did as they were told, allowing me to be set free. Carlisle looked down at me, his eyes almost sympathetic.

As Bella's shield began to sleep I caught one of his thoughts.

_Death and life, which will it be?_

()()()….()()()

**Love it? Hate it? Reviewers decide Edward's fate, not me! I really don't know what to do, so it's all up to you guys! Let the bastard live, or kill him off? Please review and tell me what your vote is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew! This is a long chapter (by my lazy standards) Lots of twists for you guys, hope you like them! Just trying to keep you on your toes!**

**On with the show!**

()()()….()()()

_Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Let him go now. I want to see where he stands."_

_ They did as they were told, allowing me to be set free. Carlisle looked down at me, his eyes almost sympathetic._

_ As Bella's shield began to sleep I caught one of his thoughts._

_ Death and life, which will it be?_

Carlisle POV

"How can I go in peace when Bella stills lives with this monster?" Edward screamed, lunging at my wife. But I had anticipated his move, and caught him before he could reach her fragile form. I knew he wouldn't leave. His mind has been taken over by the disease known as insanity, just like it did less than a century ago when he left Esme and I to pursue a new life. A life that would cause him more pain than anything else.

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to the floor so I could tower over him. "I'm sorry, son," I whispered as my hands snaked around his neck and pulled. A loud crack sounded through the house, followed by a few sharp gasps.

Emmett picked up Edward's body, while Jasper carried his head, which I hadn't even realized had fallen from my grasp. They gave me a reassuring nod as they left, jumping out of the large window swiftly. The smell of burning flesh became apparent in the air, chilling me to the bone.

"Go check on Peyton and Osiris, girls. I'm sure she needs your help," I reminded them. I grabbed Bella's shoulder on her way out, her eyes flashing to meet mine. "You don't have to stay, if you don't want to," I told her.

She shook her head and removed her gaze, locking her eyes to the ground. "I want to stay here, and find someone new. Looking back I don't know if I ever really loved Edward the way he loved me. I think I was in love with the thought of being in love. It seemed so perfect at the time; I thought he was what I wanted. But now I know who I want. My feelings aren't childlike anymore, and I think I've matured enough to understand what's real and what's fake. And what I feel is real."

"Well that's great, Bella!" I said, surprised and excited that she had moved on so fast.

"I know it's kind of random, and I know how hard life has been for you and Esme, but these feelings…I can't keep trying to ignore them and push them away, Carlisle," her hands looped together nervously as she spoke.

My brow furrowed and I shot her a puzzled look. How do Esme and I fit into Bella's new love? "I'm sorry Bella, but I don't quite understand where you're going with this."

She looked up and eyed my wife. Guilt shot through my system as I looked at what had become of her, of what _I _had done to her. She was lying on her side, her knees pulled up to her stomach. A pillow hid her face from view, her hair a tangled mess that seemed to influence her mood. A sigh escaped my lips as Bella frowned.

"Can we talk in the bathroom?" Bella offered. "What I need to tell you is…_private,_" she whispered lowly.

"I doubt she's listening anyway, but sure, that's fine."

"All the rooms are soundproof, right?" she asked, walking over to the door.

"For the most part," I lied. None of the rooms are soundproof when it comes to vampire hearing, though we do the best we can by adding extra insulation. I would have told her the truth if I weren't so curious.

She pulled me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me carefully. Her face seemed strained and her posture was awkward. What on earth does she need to tell me that is so hard for her to say?

Seconds turned to minutes as Bella remained silent. I could see her mind reeling, her hands twisting.

"It's been five minutes, Bella. My wife needs me right now, so if you have anything you would like to tell me please do so now. If not, I will leave."

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. "Carlisle, I-I-I"

"You what?" I encouraged.

"I-I love you, Carlisle. I love you more than I ever loved Edward, and I think I always will. When I first met you I ignored the feelings, hoping that they were just a teenager's crush, but they're not, Carlisle. And I know you have a wife, and I know you love her, but let's look at the facts. She's gone, Carlisle. I didn't want to admit it when she first came back; I thought we could heal her. But we can't, she's too far gone and she isn't coming back. So learn to love me, like you used to love Esme. Learn to care for me, learn to lust for me, and learn to make love to me, please Carlisle. I can be everything you ever wanted. Just tell me you feel the same."

Bella has feelings for me, and she wants me to leave Esme for _her_? The though repulsed me and my face became twisted with disgust. In all my years on this earth I've only found one woman attractive, and that's Esme. No one else even compares, especially not _Bella. _She's a child, not a woman. She has dull brown locks where Esme has beautiful caramel waves. She has sickly pale skin where Esme has milky white, porcelain skin. She has a stick like body, worshipped by today's society, where Esme has a luscious shapely body, loved by a bygone era. She's _nothing _compared to Esme. Nothing.

"Are you out of your mind?" I demanded, taking a step away from Bella. She did little to hide her feelings of regret, venom tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know you feel _something _Carlisle! Think back to the first time I saw you, in the hospital. You looked at me with such a mixture of love and lust that I couldn't even think straight for the rest of the day. I was going to tell you how I felt, and then Edward invited me over and Esme was there. I couldn't help but love her; she was just so nice and kind. So I tucked my emotions away for her sake and focused on Edward. To a degree I did love him and care about him, but not like you. Please, Carlisle. She doesn't need you anymore," Bella said, stepping closer to me. I felt my back collide with the wall as she trapped me, her hands on either side of me.

"Bella, this is ridiculous! I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but this is no way for you to act! You know how I feel about – ughh," an involuntary groan escaped my mouth as Bella began to grind herself against my crotch, her hands snaking up to thread themselves through my hair.

"I didn't think it'd come to this," she sputtered, her ministrations becoming rougher. "Come on, Carlisle." Another moan escaped my mouth and she giggled. "How long has it been since you had a woman? Weeks, I'd assume by what you're showing me. Tell me Carlisle, how does my body compare to your precious Esme?" she asked, leaning back so she could pull off her shirt.

She had me under her spell until she did that. The sight of her A-cups encased in a lacy pale pink bra made for a teenager had me running to the door. She growled in frustration, "Fine, run. But this is as good as it gets!" she cried, pulling her shirt back on, but by that time I was already back in the bedroom, my eyes searching for Esme.

She wasn't on the bed, or under it, causing my fear to spike. "Essie?" I called, trying to trace her scent.

I felt Bella behind me and turned around, expecting another attack from the brown haired girl. She laughed at my raised fists and shook her head. "She heard everything, Carlisle. Alice has her now, I'd be surprised if she ever wants to see you again."

My teeth clenched at her words. Why can't anything go right? First I lose my son, then my daughter and now my wife _again. _"You set me up!" I cried, gripping her shoulders tensely. She shook under my hold, her skin cracking slightly from my vise-like grip.

"Yes, I did. But for a good reason. Carlisle, we _belong together. _We're soul mates!" she screamed, tossing and turning in my grasp. "Why can't you see that?"

I growled and pushed her to the floor. "Because we aren't, Bella. I think it's time you leave."

"Don't kill me, Carlisle," she whispered slowly, her tone soft and childlike. "I-I don't want to leave you, but I don't want Nessie to be an orphan more."

She thought I was going to kill her? I would never do that. Though she threated me and Esme's marriage she didn't try to _kill _her, or me. She was out of line, and her behavior won't go unpunished, but the punishment will not be death. I already had to kill my own son. I won't kill my daughter too.

"I'm not going to kill you, Bella. And you can stay here, if that pleases you. When I told you to leave I meant 'leave this room', not 'leave this family'. You've done something truly awful, but kicking you out won't do much good. I will talk to Esme and once she is feeling up to it she will decide and give you tour punishment. Now leave. Now," I commanded, pulling her up and pushing her toward the door.

A scowl spread across her face as she turned the handle, "I'm not sorry for what I did, Carlisle. I want you to know that," she clarified; her back turned, preventing me from reading her expression.

I knew she would say that. Human Bella was quick to apologize, but vampire Bella is a little more reluctant to give up her pride, especially in such an awkward situation.

"I don't forgive you, Bella. But one day I will," I promised her. The compassionate side of my brain was fighting with the more practical side of my brain, the side telling me to grab Bella and tear her head off in front of my mate to show her I belong to only her. The compassionate side won and I allowed her to go, her footsteps fading as she left the house.

Although I had shown Bella a great amount of mercy with allowing her to live and stay, my anger over the whole situation had only increased. Bella had disgusted me with her confession and sickened me with her try at seduction. She had done the unthinkable, the unfathomable, she had tried to woo a _married man. _Had Edward not explained to her my level of devotion to my wife, or did she blatantly ignore it, thinking she could win me over with her minimal good looks? Did she really think I would fall for her? The thought seemed so ridiculous in my mind, ludicrous even. I would never lust for Bella like I do Esme, yet I reacted to her body, did I not? I moaned, and whimpered for more, and at that moment I _wanted _her, or at least her body. No, actually, I didn't want Bella, I wanted Esme. I put my goddess's face there; put her words in Bella's throat. I pulled myself into a fantasy of sorts, one where Esme had golden eyes and could make love to me without sobbing afterwards. I imagined her healed, and full again. When Bella showed me her chest it pulled me out of that dream, pushing me back into reality.

When this situation boils down it has nothing to do with Edward, or Bella, or Aro, or anyone else in this world but Esme and I. I don't mean to sound selfish, but it's true. And although I should be feeling huge amounts of guilt right now, I don't. Edward's death is a direct result of Esme's kidnapping which is a direct result of Nessie who is a direct result of Bella and Edward, so really Edward is responsible for his own death, and I simply did what had to be done.

My legs seemed to give out as I sunk to the floor, my head falling into my waiting hands. A wavering sob escapes me, my eyes shutting tightly. I don't regret what I did, but I still miss him. And to think just this morning I thought everything was looking up, the wedding was looming on the horizon, which meant the honeymoon was nearing as well. The thought of having Esme all to myself for a few weeks had put my mind at ease hours ago, but now it worries me to no end. For the past few months happiness has signaled despair and misery, both of which have taken their toll of my marriage and my family. But if we do find happiness again, though I don't see it happening any time soon, will anguish follow? And if that does happen should we just give in and wallow in our grief?

()()()….()()()

Rosalie POV

When Carlisle told us to leave and Bella didn't follow I knew something was up, I just didn't think it was this…horrible. By the sounds emitting from the bathroom Bella's stab at my parents' marriage was futile, though if you asked Esme she would tell you anything but.

"He doesn't want me!" her voice is shrill, her sobs endless. There is no way to stop the over flow of emotions flowing from the poor woman, and our encouraging words are useless.

"Esme, he loves you and he would never leave you," I promised her, pulling her into my lap. We had all congregated in my room, 'we' being Alice, Peyton, Osiris and I when we heard hushed voices coming from my parents room, one of which was Bella's. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to investigate, leaving Alice to help Peyton with her mate.

As I got closer to their bedroom the mumbled sentences became clearer, my mind breaking them down so I could understand the frantic words.

"So learn to love me, like you used to love Esme. Learn to care for me, learn to lust for me, and learn to make love to me, please Carlisle. I can be everything you ever wanted. Just tell me you feel the same." Bella's voice registered in my brain, her words surprising me. Bella was in love with Carlisle? When the hell did this happen? I mean I know Carlisle is a good looking man, but loving someone and ogling over someone while they're at the pool are two totally different things, I would know.

I rushed into the room, the thought of Esme overhearing her husband and daughter's conversation escalating my pace. She had already gone through so much, fought so hard, she doesn't deserve this too.

"Rose!" she had cried from the corner of the room. She must have crawled off the bed, the blankets a tangled mess on the floor. I sighed and raced over to her, leaning down so I could speak to her eye to eye. Her dark eyes were wide with pain, and her hands were shaking, reminding more of an old woman then a young one.

"Come on. Carlisle will take care of Bella, it's going to be ok," I promised her, grabbing her hands in an attempt to steady them.

She yanked away and hissed, "How dare you lie to me? I'm not stupid, Rosalie. I know what's going on; I know he doesn't want me anymore. He should have just let Edward live, at least then I could have died in peace!" Her right hand tore off the ring Carlisle had given her, the ring that promised her an eternity with him. "This is all his fault!" she screamed, throwing the ring at the opposite wall. I dived for the little piece of jewelry, catching it at the last second, saving it from becoming a pile of rubble. I carefully tucked it into my pocket and bent back down.

"This is not Carlisle's fault, and this is not your fault. Bad things happen to good people every day Esme, the difference is whether you'll stand and be strong or fall down and cry. Now stand up!" I commanded, offering her a hand.

She stared at it for a second before returning to her endless sobs, her face hidden in her hands.

"Well that didn't go the way I thought it would," I muttered, bending down to pick up the crumpled woman.

She did little in the ways of resistance, much to my surprise. "I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely. I gave her a choked reply and turned to leave, the weight in my arms doing little to restrain me.

And then I heard something that broke my heart right down the middle.

"Bella, this is ridiculous! I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but this is no way for you to act! You know how I feel about – ughh," Carlisle moaned loudly from the bathroom.

Esme practically screamed into my shoulder, the sound desperate and broken. How could he do this to her, after all she's given him? I look down at the woman; her eyes were clenched shut, though the rest of her body seemed limp, like a rag doll.

How could he do this?

I glanced at the bathroom door, throaty moans still escaping from its confines. I could walk in there and strangle both of them into sanity, beat Bella to a pulp right in front of Carlisle. But I can't. The woman in my arms can't take any more violence. She needs serenity, or the closest thing this family has to it.

I dashed out of the room, my mind screaming for me to go back, but my heart telling me to leave, to protect my mother from the senseless lust her husband has betrayed her with.

"It's going to be ok," I assured her, though I really couldn't believe that statement anymore either.

()()()….()()()

Esme POV

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, slapping Peyton's hand away. She shrunk back, her eyes hurt. Why do I keep on hurting people? I don't mean to. I'm just…angry. And depressed. And betrayed. And a whole list of other things.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you have a few wounds that need to be treated, from Edward's attack," she stated firmly, all signs of hurt melting away, being replaced by seriousness.

"Care for your Osiris first. I feel fine," I lied. I suppose physically I feel ok, but mentally I am broken. I thought I felt pain after Volterra, well that was _nothing _compared to how I feel now. How it feels when you are betrayed, _cheated on, _surpasses any beating or and rape. It rips you down, pulling away all the love you built up. He doesn't want me anymore. He want's Bella.

The face of the young vampire appears in my mind. Although I should be feeling hatred toward the girl, I don't. She's much prettier than me, and she has a much better personality, she's the perfect match for the blonde doctor I once called my lover.

As I pulled my knees to my chest I wondered when they would wed. He would ask for the ring back of course, politely as ever, and I would give it to him, as my last gift to him. He would tell me we could still be 'friends,' and that I was a 'good run,' but nothing compared to his blushing bride to be. He would make a move to hug me, but I would shrink back, not wanting to feel his touch, because that would only break my heart more. His apologies would be half-hearted as he focus went to his wife, his only love. He would see me as second rate, a monster compared to his angel, the devil compared to his goddess.

Would they invite me to see Bella walk down the aisle? I hope not. What a cruel joke that would be, I could see Carlisle now, his eyes shining with trickery.

_"You're welcome to come, Esme, or should I call you Miss Platt?" _

Carlisle's laughter turned into a cruel chuckle as more scenarios raced through my mind.

_"She'll look absolutely beautiful in her dress, ravishing compared to you."_

My Carlisle would never say that, not to anyone, but this Carlisle isn't _my _Carlisle, he's Bella's Carlisle.

_"Oh, and now that we're together you need to pack your things. It's really time for to leave. I'm sure you'll find someone else on the road, Essie."_

Someone else. I would never find another mate, another love, not after having Carlisle. It would be like going from first class to third. Nothing compares, and nothing will. He was forged by the gods, a true monument of desire. He's the most handsome Cullen, and the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. He deserves much more than me, he deserves someone _beautiful._

I glance at the mirror situated above Rose's dresser. Two black eyes flash back, surrounded by smeared makeup and stringy hair. My lipstick is a mess, as are my clothes, but I care little. Who do I have to impress? The only reason I made myself up every morning was to appease Carlisle but now that he's gone it doesn't even matter how I look.

When I first came back to Forks, Rosalie told me I had changed, become more attractive because of the large amounts of blood. Alice explained it to me very simply, the more blood you drink the more blood you need to sustain yourself and the more people you need to kill. Good looks pull people in, making the job easier and more efficient. I was disgusted after they told me that. The fact that my own body had been stolen by the monster had me steaming with anger. But I couldn't do anything about it and much to my distaste my new features stayed the same.

Just yesterday Carlisle seemed mesmerized by my looks, worshipping every move I made, kissing my lips eagerly. He praised my body, which apparently had also changed, and told me just how much he wanted me and what I did to him. When did everything go so wrong? Was it really just a few hours ago when Edward and Emmett busted through the front door, their screams deafening, and their punches vicious? Was It only a few weeks ago when Carlisle brought me to Forks, his strong arms carrying me much like Rosalie was forced to do mere minutes ago? It seemed like years had gone by before and after each event, but looking in perspective they happened right after one another, like gunshots.

Bam.

Bam.

Bam.

And all I could do was sit back and watch everything crumble like bricks of sand in an earthquake, because that's all I can do. Cry and hurt people, that's all I know _how _to do.

"Esme, do you want Alice and I to run you a bath?" Rosalie asked tentatively, her hands reaching out, but not daring to touch me.

I shook my head and curled up at the head of the bed. "I don't want anyone to see me, not even you girls. My body is the pinnacle of disgust," I assured her, wrapping the quilt she had given me tighter around my form.

Alice sighed and Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose irritably.

"That's complete bullshit and you know that!" she said strictly. Alice nodded and crossed her arms in mutual anger. "Your even more beautiful than me," the girl choked out, her mouth twitching slightly.

"No, I'm not Rosalie. I can't even keep a husband for God's sake!" I cried, pushing my face into the bed, finding solace in the darkness.

"Look," Peyton's voice rang out clear, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. "It doesn't matter who's got the prettier face, your all prettier than me, which I know isn't much of an accomplishment, but it is something. So get your asses up and do something, now is the time for action, not pity."

I gasped, surprised at her confession and outburst. I always though Peyton had a beautiful, almost exotic look to her, what with her long legs and colorful tattoos. True she's different, and to most people in society today all they would see is a pretty face that grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. But she's so much more. She's strong and she can fight her own battles, which is more than I can say right now.

I glance up from my position and lock eyes with the ancient vampire. Her husband lay below her, his neck covered in venom soaked bandages. He would live, though a nasty scar would be evident for the rest of his life. He joked about it, comparing it to his wife's intricate designs, saying the jagged line looked just like the realistic lightning bolt sizzling up Peyton's left arm.

She pulled at the collar of her shirt, causing my gaze to be directed to her neck. I noticed the bright red rose on the right side of her neck had a small banner under it, the letters spelling out the word "hoffen" in the old English font.

"What does it mean?" I murmured softly.

Peyton's eyebrows rose slightly as she followed my gaze. "It means 'hope' in German, my native language," she explained.

"Hope," I repeated, testing the word out in my mouth. "How fitting. It seems even hope has abandoned me"

Peyton shook her head and got up to climb onto the bed. She settled in next to me, stroking my hair like a concerned mother. She carefully pulled her jacket off, exposing her tattoo clad arms.

"You know I never asked to be like this, it just happened. When Aro changed me I woke up and they were just _there. _When I was with the Volterra a young girl by the name of Sia told me I was marked by God, as one of his humble servants. I've always been very religious, and though I never asked for it He gave me proof that a God does indeed exist, or at least that's the way I look at it. I was excluded, labeled as a freak in society because of these markings. As time went by and 'tattoos' became more and more acceptable I began to miss the ridicule, do you know why?"

I gave her a shake of my head, totally transfixed by her story. Peyton had never opened up like this before, and I wasn't going to scare her off.

"It made me stronger. Obstacles are there in life to make you tougher and more durable so you can stand up and face them when they come your way. I know it seems hard right now, and I know it seems like things will never get better but they will. You are strong Esme, and don't you ever forget that. Do you see this?" she asked, pointing at her right forearm. I studied the skin, mesmerized by the beautiful green vines that spelled out a sentence.

"Gott gibt mir Kraft," I said, trying to pronounce the words correctly. I had yet to remember any foreign languages, much to my distress.

Peyton chuckled, "Close enough. It means 'God gives me strength,' and it has helped me win many battles. Even if you are not religious, Esme, find something to pull your strength from. It can be anything, or anyone, it doesn't matter. I credit mine to God, simply because I know that every time I move an element it's not _me_ doing it, it's Him. Now you don't have to have that same mind set of course, but you do need something, even if that something is just another part of you, inside of you," she pointed at my chest. "It's up to you now."

My breath shuddered as I considered her words. I don't think I'm ready to put all my trust in something I can't even see, though seeing Peyton so strong and driven made me envious of her and her spiritual outlook. Maybe she could teach me one day about her God, but there's no time today. I need to find the strength some other way.

I felt the familiar tingling behind my eye sockets, the feeling that signaled _a memory. _I shut my eyes, allowing the memory to play like a movie in my mind.

_"You need to stay with me when the battle begins, Esme. I don't want to risk losing you." _Carlisle's voice is stern as he places a hand on my shoulder. We are in a forest, the sounds of nocturnal creatures echoing through the night air.

_"I know. I want to fight as a team as well. But you need to realize that I'm stronger than you think. I can fight too, even if I don't want to." _Even though I can't see myself, I know my eyes are a bright golden, almost as bright as my confidence. How easily and quickly a woman can break.

_ "I know your strong, Essie. I just don't want you to get hurt. The newborns are vicious. They could kill you," _Carlisle warned.

I scoffed, _"I have strength that no one knows about, Carlisle. I can handle myself in a battle."_

_ "Yes, you can. You're right, you are strong. Sometimes I just forget how very strong you are."_

_ "I'm sorry I blew up like that," _I confessed, reaching out for him. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head.

His eyes were dreamy as he gazed at the night sky. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled, though it sounded more like a cry.

_"It's fine, I'm sorry I called you inferior. If anything I'm _your _inferior!" _We both laughed, our arms wrapped around each other tightly.

_"So where does that untapped power come from, my dear?" _Carlisle joked.

I leaned back a little and stuck a finger on his chest, tapping it lightly over where his heart would have beaten. "_Why you of course. You give me all my strength."_

The memory faded as the colors diluted to black. My eyes opened, blinking at the bright light. I noticed Peyton had put her jacket back on and was sitting next to her mate, smoothing his hair lightly. Rosalie lingered near the bed, her eyes wide.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I jumped off the bed, a new invigorated feel rushing through my body. I knew what I had to do. "More than ok," I promised her, racing out of the room.

I had found the strength, but not the strength to move on but the strength to go back.

()()()….()()()

**So where does your strength come from? Sorry if you didn't like the religious aspect, but at the time Peyton was a human Judaism and later on Christianity were the most popular in that area.**

**And as always reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Super short because I'm super busy! So this chapter really focuses on Carlisle and Esme's relationship after Edward and Bella. It picks up right after chapter 6, and it probably could have been molded with another chapter, but I like where it stands as a sole chapter. Mistakes =Ignore. Love=review!**

**OoOoOoO**

Carlisle POV

"Esme!" I cried at my wife's stumbling form. I stood up quickly, racing towards her and assisting her to the couch. "You still look weak, you should be lying down not running around the house," I scolded, kneeling beside the sofa so I could get a better look at her. Heavy bags hung under her eyes, but she didn't look sad, or even moody, she looked confident.

"Don't be such a fool, dear," Esme said, placing her hands on her lap delicately. Always the lady, I suppose. "I feel fine. It's our relationship that doesn't feel fine right now."

I nodded nervously. This day had been an emotional rollercoaster, what with Edward and then Bella. I had had a few minutes to mourn for the losses, but I had barely even spoken to Esme today, something that worried me to no end. The shock from the past few hours had just begun to register in my mind, and although my mind craved some alone time, I knew I wouldn't be getting much tonight.

"You heard what Bella did?" I asked, not daring to meet Esme's black irises. I'm surprised her thirst has held up so well, she's hardly had anything to drink today.

"Of course."

She looked down dismissively, pulling her feet onto the couch so her legs could wrap around her comfortably. I nodded again, scratching my neck awkwardly.

"You know I only want you, Esme," I reminded her, touching her knee gently. She shrugged away from my touch, her ruby colored lips turning into a grimace.

"I don't know that, Carlisle. I wish I did, I really do," she stopped, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She clasped her hands and took a deep breath, her words spilling out quickly, "And I talked to Peyton about strength and where a person's strength comes from. She said hers comes from God, and although I wish I could say the same, I can't because my strength comes from you Carlisle. It always has. And if you don't love me anymore that's ok. I know I'm broken. Everyone has been trying to tell me different, that I can be fixed, but the answer is clear. I'm never going to run right again, not after what Aro did and not after what Edward did. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is you'll always be my strength, my rock in the middle of the storm. You can leave me, but I'll follow because without you there is no Esme Cullen. I need you, please don't leave me," she said, her voice cracking at the end, signaling an upcoming round of sobs.

I gathered Esme in my arms, pulling her off the couch so she could rest in my arms. Her soft body pressed against me, her chin nestling into my shoulder as she cried, her tears never spilling over but her emotions rawer then any humans. Just looking at her distressed state brought tears to my own eyes. How could she do this to her? She's an innocent creature that doesn't deserve the heartache or the pain that Bella gave her. I smoothed her hair, the tangled caramel tresses catching in my fingers messily as I tried to comb the twisted hair. Why would anyone do this? Why would anyone hurt her so badly?

"I will never leave you, Esme, I can promise you that," I whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She stared up at me, her eyes deep and black with sadness.

"I'm not perfect," she clarified, her needy hands pulling at my shirt, her fingers slipping between the tears left from the fight earlier. "You'd be better off with Bella."

Aghast at her comment I grabbed her chin and pulled her up so she was looking right at me. "I want _you_, not Bella, not Alice, not Rosalie, I want Esme. And who cares if you're not perfect? No one is, including me," I reminded her. She bit back a few tears and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"You're the closest thing to it," she said, curling into my chest. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise coming from Esme, her shaky breaths a comforting sound. Her grip on me tightened as she pulled herself closer, her eyes slipping closed as she did. "Does it hurt you to think about how many people I've killed?"

I sat there for a moment, surprised that my tentative little Esme would ask such a gruesome question. It's not in her nature to be so blunt, even under these circumstances. "I don't enjoy thinking about it, but I love you all the same."

Esme groaned and shifted, "I knew you would say that," she muttered, obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, grinning slightly.

"You're always so quick to forgive and forget. After everything that's happened to us you can still put on a smiling face and act like everything's ok," she said. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Everything is ok. I have you and I have the family that deserves the Cullen name. What more could I ask for?" I asked, musing over my own words thoughtfully. Isn't this all I need, my wife and a place to call home?

I looked down at my exquisite wife, her eyes closed, her lips twisted in deep thought. I brushed a hand over her cheekbone, relishing in the feel of her soft skin against my own. The sensation was electrifying and strangely erotic.

"Someone will need to talk to Bella about what she did. I would say myself, but at the moment I don't think I have enough restraint. I told her you would plan her punishment and perform it, since her actions affected you the most. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm sure Peyton could give her a good scare," I assured her.

She sighed deeply and fidgeted in my lap, as if deciphering the best answer. "I'm angry with her too, but not for the same reasons as you are, I don't think. I don't want to punish Bella for what she did because she was in the right," she said simply. I looked at her in disbelief and began to form a rebuttal but she silenced me swiftly.

"I know that's probably not what you want to hear, but look at it this way, Carlisle. In her mind I might as well have been dead, as in no longer a factor and no longer a barrier between you and her. Only then did she try and seduce you, not before not after. She has feelings for you, Carlisle, and that might be something she can ignore and it might be something she can't."

I gently lifted Esme off my lap, setting her down against the sofa so I could better look at her. My wife's eyes were hard and dark, her normally soft features rigid and strangely angular. She made a move to pull herself closer to me, but I pushed her away, no longer in the mood.

She whimpered softly. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, I am, but please understand that what I say is true. Bella did something horrible today, something most people would put off as _unforgivable_, but she's our daughter and although I know you'd like to get your revenge on the girl I wish you wouldn't. We're still a family, no matter what happens."

"She's our daughter? Esme, you don't even _remember_ who she is, how can you call her your daughter? And let's not forget about Edward, the son I just killed for you, to save you! These people aren't our family, Esme. You're my family, that's it. You're all I need, not them, not any of them. For the longest time I thought I knew these people, I thought I loved them, but how can I say that now, after all that they've done, after all the pain they caused you? Have you forgotten that if it weren't for Edward and Bella's carelessness you wouldn't even be in this situation?"

Esme's knees curled up and she shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. Her shoulders looked tense as she spoke, her voice cracking pitifully.

"I may not remember Bella but I know her story and I know who she was. I know that I was her mother figure when her human mother wasn't around, and I know I served as a role model to the young girl. Rosalie and Alice have been telling me stories about life before…everything. Back when Bella was a human. And it's not their fault, so don't blame them. Without Rosalie and Edward I wouldn't have been rescued by Peyton. I would have died," she reminded me. She turned a way for a moment, wiping at her eyes.

"And a child isn't 'carelessness,' Carlisle, a child is a gift, and I would rather you not talk about our granddaughter in such a rude and utterly insolent manner. It isn't becoming."

She crossed her arms, her long slender fingers tapping her pale skin impatiently. Her eyebrows were slanted and her skin seemed paler than usual, as if she was finally willing to show her true vampire nature now, without the human mask she normally adorns.

"Quite honestly I don't care what's becoming right now, all I want to know is who to blame for this mess, this catastrophe that ruined us. We were once so strong, what happened?"

I pleaded with her, my arms stretching out, my voice becoming softer. I didn't want to scare her, or damage her more then she already is. "I'm sorry, by the way. I-I didn't mean to be so…"

"Senseless? It's alright, I forgive you. And for your question, I don't know what happened to us Carlisle. Relationships fade naturally with time, but I suppose sometimes there's a stimulant, I think this was ours," she admitted. Her gaze shifted to the door as someone closed it. The floral, perfume-induced scent told me it was Alice. I would have to thank her later.

"So our relationship is fading?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Just minutes ago she confessed her undying love for me, and now she's saying we're done? Is Esme's answer ever clear?

She sighed at my expression, shaking her head, clearly annoyed. "No, it isn't, I can assure you that. Maybe the better word is 'obstacles'. Every relationship suffers obstacles, things that get in the way and can cloud people's thinking, making them do stupid and rash things, thus weakening the relationship as a whole, which is what happened with the Volturi."

"You think bringing Peyton into it was stupid and rash?" I asked, trying to keep the harshness from ebbing into my voice. Peyton was the key to our success in Volterra, and I wouldn't allow her to be bashed, even by the person who she rescued.

Esme looked at the ground, her eyes scanning the room before landing back on me. "That's not what I meant. I'm very thankful for what Peyton did; I wouldn't be if it weren't for her, but _she _wasn't your idea. As I mentioned before it was Rosalie and Edward's idea to find her, you wanted to turn yourself in and barter to get me out with your own soul. Now if that doesn't qualify as stupid I don't know what does!" She said sharply, exhaling through her nose like an angered bull.

_Bad Carlisle. Don't think of your wife as an irritable bull._

"Maybe a little, but I just wanted you back. So our relationship has suffered a few obstacles, surely we can overcome them just like the ones in the past. What I really want to know is who to blame for all this, for the pain that you've suffered, that we've all suffered. Please, Esme, tell me so I can at least have closure," I begged. She bristled and raised her head, a grimace on her face.

"Don't you get it Carlisle?! I already told you why this happened to us! There is no set person, or set time, or set anything! Things happen to good people all the time! Charles _raped_ me almost every day, even when I didn't do a single thing wrong. Do I blame him for anything? No, I don't because things just happen! For us it was an obstacle in our relationship, a speed bump to slow us down and allow us to take a closer look at who exactly we married. People make good decisions, people make bad decisions, the table turns the clock ticks, it's just the way things go. There's no blaming someone for this, and blaming someone for that because everyone is subjected to abuse of some sort sometime in their lives, whether it be mental, emotional, or physical. By what Rosalie told me we've lived a very peaceful life together, besides a small scuffle with a vampire named Victoria. We were overdue when it came to distress, and God gave it to us."

She scooted closer to me, her soft hip pushing against my own. "So there's no one to blame. Just time."

She shrugged. "I suppose so, but even that has no power over itself."

We snuggled for a few minutes as the world dimmed down, the sun finally sputtering out above the horizon line and dying like a soaked fire. The smell of smoke faded as my son became nothing more than ashes in the wind, specs floating through the sky, no longer a threat but still a solemn reminder of better years. His behavior had eluded me, just as it did a century ago, but this time I won't get him back, he's gone forever.

Though I feel that if I could go back in time and ask my son if he would want to live in a world where his sanity no longer allowed him to live with his family peacefully, he would tell me 'no,' or at least I hope he would. He used to love Esme so dearly, many times telling me he thought of her as a 'second mother,' the words warming myself and Esme when I confided with her later. Maybe this was just his destiny. Maybe his time on earth was finished, and God no longer needed him here, He needed him up there. _I know you have a soul, son._

My wife rolled closer into my lap, placing her bum right over my crotch in a naively sensual move. She closed her eyes and started humming a sweet tune as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

Esme's plump breasts rubbed against my chest as she adjusted herself in my lap, the feeling causing me to writhe with want. Suddenly my pants weren't so comfortable.

"Are you ok, darling?" Esme asked, stopping her tune and opening one eye halfway. I stared into her deep iris and nodded, masking a moan with a cough as she ground her bum into my lap. She laughed lightly, her voice minx like. "I'll take that as a yes."

I shot her a strained smile and carried her to the bed, setting her down carefully. I tugged off her torn clothes delicately, discarding them into the trash quickly. She growled playfully as I did so, winking as I unclasped her blood stained bra. I leaned down and licked a few of her wounds, healing them easily. She swooned as I neared the crescent shaped mark on her breast, but I pulled back before touching it, the bite a reminding me what I needed to get done tonight.

She mewled as I tossed her a nightgown, "Not tonight, Essie. You're just too _fragile _right now, I'm afraid I might break you," I admitted.

She rolled her eyes as I helped her into the sleepwear, venom staining the silk immediately. "You won't break me, Carlisle, _trust me. _Don't treat me like a doll; treat me like your wife."

I glanced at her clothed form, the garment hugging her luscious body. "Trust me, I want to, but I can't. There are a lot of people who want answers in this house, and I'm the only one who can give them."

"So I can't speak?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course you can, do you want to?" I asked. I didn't think she would want to get involved with the politics of things.

"I want to see how Osiris is. He was in bad shape," she told me, walking forward. I wished she wouldn't, but who am I to stop her?

"You don't have to, Essie. I'm sure you're worn out from today, are you sure you don't want to read a book or draw…"

My words faded as she raised an eyebrow, answering my question. "After everything's that's happened you want me to sit down and read a book and try to act like it never happened? Are you insane?"

"You wanted to have sex and act like it never happened," I reminded her, shrugging.

She blinked rapidly and looked away, her heavily blooded body flushing lightly. "That's different."

"Ok, fine. We'll go talk to everyone together, as a unit. Better?" I offered her a hand and she eyed it with excitement.

"Yes," she said, grabbing my hand.

**OoOoOoO**

**Want another chapter? I need reviews, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Readers! It's been a while, but I finally have a new update for you! This chapter mainly focuses on the upcoming wedding, and the strain of stress on Carlisle and Esme's relationship. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Peyton POV

Sometimes people fall down. Not just a stumble but an outright fall. Humans fall all the time, sometimes causing injury or in extreme cases death. Falling is a part of life. We fall and we learn how to stand back up, how to continue on. Once and a while you might have someone to help you regain your footing, a friend or a mate, but other times you have to find the will alone.

People learn from these accidents. We learn how to persevere, how to not give up. But even more than that we learn how strong we are. Throughout my years, and I have seen many, I have met humans who have much more strength then I have, maybe even more strength then I could ever wish to have. Not physical strength, but mental. My strength comes from the Lord, but things like insecurities and fear can block that path, cutting off the road between Him and my soul. As beings that are human, or were once human we cannot wish to be perfect, for that wish will never come true, but we can strive to be better. Our failures remind us that perfection is unattainable, but they also remind us of the strength we have, and the obligation to help those who have yet to understand where strength and struggle comes from.

The Cullen family fell down. They had quite a tumble too, one of the worst I've ever seen. Relationships have been torn apart, friendships cut down the middle, love abandoned. I have witnessed the deadliest of sins, all in their most dangerous forms trailing behind each and every coven member, pulling and twisting theirs hearts into mangled messes.

I've seen hate and envy manifest in between the coven members. Selfishness has driven so many of them apart. I pity this family, for they do not deserve what they were given. But there comes a time when everyone has to get back up, for even the weakest cannot stay down forever. I know they are strong, and I know they will succeed in this. I have sympathy, but no worry.

Of course I would have never suspected the maternal and paternal figures of the Cullen Family would stand back up so…quickly. Today has been a stressful day for us all, and I concluded that we would see little of Esme or Carlisle early on, but my guesses were proved wrong when the two appeared in the doorway, their hands linked together. Their love was palpable in the air, sweet but tainted as well.

Alice immediately assisted Esme to the bed where she sat down carefully. She still looked incredibly weak, and I noticed her cuts and bites were not yet completely healed. Carlisle winced as he studied his love's wiry scowl as her nightgown rubbed against a few of the bites, the cotton irritating the wounds. Alice gave him a soft smile and invited him to sit down on the sofa opposite of the bed. He sat down gingerly, his eyes locked on his wife.

I leaned back against the foot board of the bed and ran my fingers through Osiris's hair. He would, in the end, be fine but the pain of having to re connect his neck to his head was proving to be an excruciating process. He whimpered in pain, causing me to stifle a sigh. I was still worried about him, though I knew he was stronger than I and could survive just about anything. He was always the strongest.

Rosalie sat down next to Esme and ran a comforting hand over her arm. Esme smiled, welcoming the gesture, which surprised me. After such a wild day the young vampire was surprisingly…stable. Alice looked on with admiration, her arms crossed over her chest. She was obviously thinking, and I couldn't help but wonder what.

Esme shuffled uncomfortably and Rosalie immediately stopped her stroking, shooting the woman a confused look. Carlisle sat up a bit and cleared his throat. Alice twitched, her eyes immediately going to the blonde haired vampire.

"I know everyone must be thoroughly confused right now," Carlisle started, running a hand through his wavy locks nervously.

Alice snorted, "That's an understatement."

Carlisle nodded, sucking in a deep breath. His shoulders were hunched a bit, his posture vulnerable, yet determined as well. "Yes, I suppose it is. I know everyone in here want's answers, but quite frankly I'm not sure what really happened. Edward is dead. I know that for a fact because I killed him."

Rosalie flinched at his words and pulled Esme into a tight embrace. The older vampire placed her face on Rosalie's shoulder and sobbed quietly. Rosalie soothed her by rubbing her back softly as Alice sat down beside them. She wrapped her tiny arms around the two girls, comforting them as best she could. I felt that I should do something as well, but I didn't know what. Edward was indeed a good man before he went verrückt, but to be honest I don't feel much sympathy for him. He chose the wrong path, and in the end was punished for it. It happens to everyone. Everyone must die sometime, even immortals.

"As for Bella, I'm not sure. She may stay here for a little while longer, or she may move on with her daughter. We were all very close to Nessie, I know I was, but the best place for her to be is with her mother, even if she is a bit…off," Carlisle said nicely. Esme pulled away from Rosalie, wiping at her nose in a positively human way. Alice smiled and combed Esme's hair with her fingers.

"Bella was indeed acting in an irresponsible and careless manner, but we should all find the strength to forgive her. We should recognize her faults, but not penalize her any further then what's appropriate."

Carlisle's voice was clear and resilient. I admired him almost as much as I admired his wife, both of whom have demonstrated so much courage and strength. My approbation seemed to have flowed to Alice whose mouth had crept into a slight smile. She nodded and rubbed Esme's knee softly.

"I think you're absolutely correct, Carlisle. At one time Bella was a part of the family, and although she made a mistake we shouldn't punish her more then she deserves. I'm sure she knows what she did was wrong. Bella was one of my best friends. I'm sure it was nothing more than a lapse in reason," Alice said thickly. I noticed Rosalie's eyes narrowed as Alice defended the disgraced sister. The blonde girl sat up straighter, her chin slightly raised in defiance.

"I think you both are completely and utterly wrong. Do either of you understand the full extent of what Bella did? Do you not understand what she did to Esme, who is already fragile?" Rosalie wrapped her hand around Esme's arm and pulled her closer. Esme winced, but made no move to change the awkward position. If anything the woman leaned into the girl's touch.

"I understand this Rose," Carlisle started, clasping his hands together seriously.

"No! Stop it, Carlisle! You don't understand a thing! Let me ask you this," Rosalie said sarcastically, pointing a finger at Carlisle. Esme wriggled uncomfortably as her daughter accused her husband intentionally and openly. I thought about interrupting and soothing over the argument but decided against it. I won't always be here and one day they will have to know how to solve their problems without me. I leaned back and pulled Osiris closer towards me.

"Were you the one carrying Esme back when she was crying and screaming because her husband didn't want her anymore? Were you?! You don't understand anything, though I wish you did because we need you. You're still trying to be some sort of leader, but you're no longer our leader. You've become a weak excuse for a vampire. If you're all we got, I don't want your help and I sure as hell don't want your apologies." Rosalie pushed Esme away, causing her to topple over. I noticed a few sores decorating the vampire's neck as she cringed, her mouth contorting painfully. Rosalie bent over and assisted her, helping her into a more suitable position. Esme whimpered when Rosalie stood back up and walked over to the door.

"Rose, please don't leave. We can work this out, I know we can," Esme persisted. Her eyes were so pitiful, so helpless and needy.

"No, not right now. I need to be by myself for a little while, think things over. You two need to as well. None of your priorities are in the right place. Understand what a threat is and attack it in a suitable manner. Ignoring a poison doesn't make it any less lethal, it only makes your death quicker."

And like that she was gone.

I didn't see Rosalie again until two weeks later, when she came out to help Esme into her wedding dress. It wasn't the day of the wedding, but it was fairly close, close enough for Alice to begin setting up for the occasion.

She assigned me to flowers, asking me to keep all the present buds which she had already spread throughout the house alive, and grow some various hybrids which she said would add to the 'uniqueness and rareness of this special event'. I agreed whole-heartedly, excited to finally be of use again. I enjoy helping the Cullen's in any way possible, since in some ways I feel they are my family, or at least an extended family. Over the time I've spent with them I've become incredibly close to each one of them, especially Carlisle and Esme who of course need my assistance more than the others.

The wedding was coming much quicker than Alice expected and she needed the most help she could get, which was surprisingly a lot. Planning, decorating, re-decorating (Alice is very picky), all these things helped distract us. No longer were we forced to sit around and mope about our own misfortune, we now had something to do, something that actually mattered.

We had a wedding to plan.

"Alright everyone, I have the new guest list ready," Alice chirped excitedly as she raced down the stairs and entered the living room where the family had congregated. Emmett and Jasper looked up from the TV, goofy smiles adorning their faces.

"New guest list? Who was on the last one?" Emmett asked loudly, his eyes twinkling brightly. Rosalie scowled and slapped him on the back of his head, the sound a dead thud. He growled at her, and she growled right back, her threat much more palpable. The bear-sized vampire shrunk into his seat, his back to his wife. Osiris laughed beside me, the thin scar along his neck causing a bolt of worry to run along my spine. The ever present threat of danger is always on the horizon in this house, or at least it seems that way. Osiris lightly touched my arm, his expression curious. I murmured a quick _nothing _before directing my attention back to Alice.

"Well, I had to take a few people off. I have a feeling some of our friends won't be so…welcoming of Esme anymore," Alice said, her eyes averting all others.

"What? Why not?" Carlisle asked sharply. He pulled his arm away from Esme and stood up, his full height not incredibly imposing by itself, but when compared to tiny Alice he seemed more like a giant. She shrunk away, her petite form almost folding in one itself as she latched onto the stack of pale violet invitations. Jasper raced over to his mate, his chin slightly raised in a clear warning.

"Well, it's just that…" Alice muttered, slipping behind her husband as Carlisle hovered over her.

"Spit it out, Mary Alice," Carlisle commanded sternly. Esme looked up from her magazine, casting a sympathetic glance at the small vampire before looking back down. I knew Esme didn't want to get too involved with the wedding (she already has enough stress) but one would think she would defend her daughter against her unruly husband, especially after she's done almost nothing wrong. But she didn't. She just sat there, staring mindlessly at a gardening article Rosalie had dog-eared for her.

Osiris placed a hand on my knee, a silent reminder to stay calm in case of an emergency. It had taken a while to rebuild the living room last time I used my powers in doors, I hopefully wouldn't have to use them again. Osiris's gift is much cleaner, and can break up a fight just as swiftly, but after living so many years alone I've become accustomed to fighting solo. I suppose I will adjust sooner or later.

"Everyone is afraid of her, Carlisle. She has become quite vicious in the eyes of the vampire world, and uncontrollable. Most people can only see her as an accident waiting to happen," Alice explained, her voice a soft whisper.

"Afraid? How dare they be afraid of my wife! There's nothing wrong with her! She is no beast! She belongs in no cage!" Carlisle hissed through clenched teeth. Jasper raised a hand in an attempt to control Carlisle, though it only seemed to enrage him more. He was definitely pissed now.

"Carlisle!" a sharp voice penetrated the argument, quickly pulling it to an end. All eyes were directed to the origin of the voice, who, by mutual surprise, was Esme.

"Do you not think I can stand up for myself?" she asked bitterly. She rose slowly from her position on the couch to hover in front of her husband, her hands planted firmly on her hips. He gave her an almost bemused face.

"Of course not, dear. I know you are plenty capable of standing up for yourself. But as your husband and significant other it is my responsibility to protect you, which is what I was doing. I was protecting you from your insolent children who were out of line." He sent a predatory growl to Alice, who cowered closer to her own mate. Jasper frowned, shaking his head at the older vampire.

She scoffed, tossing her hands up in the air in obvious exasperation. "As if! You were just becoming an irritable and controlling ass, and you know it!"

My eyebrows instantly rose at the sound of Esme's language. She never used such vulgar terms, at least in the time I've known her. She just doesn't seem to be that type of person.

I could tell everyone else was quite surprised as well, continuing my belief that Esme is a demure woman in choosing her language. Normally.

Carlisle laughed and patted his wife on the shoulder lightly. "Esme, please, let's not cause a scene. How about you go upstairs with Rose and Peyton, and I'll handle this. You don't need the added stress," he reminded her, which was true. Stress and worry only caused her hunger to increase, which is, of course, not a good thing.

Esme eyed her husband angrily. "Fine, I will, but only this once, Carlisle Cullen. If I catch you acting like this again there _will _be consequences. Got it?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Esme. I'm sorry if I upset you. Now Rosalie," he glanced at the beautiful blonde, "can you please take my wife upstairs? And get Peyton to come with you."

Rose looked at me and I gave her a stout nod. Together we got Esme upstairs and into her bathroom. Rosalie immediately turned the water on and began filling up the tub as I helped Esme get undressed.

Since Mrs. Cullen is not allowed to be alone (a new rule mandated by Carlisle) Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle or I have been forced to assist her in her bathing activities. She's come to terms with it, but still finds it a bit silly, which is to be expected. I wouldn't be thrilled if I couldn't bathe in peace.

"I don't know why he has to be so hard-headed sometimes," Esme complained as she rolled her shirt off and tossed it over her shoulder. I caught it easily, folding it over my arm as I awaited the rest of her garments. "Especially when he's supposed to be known for compassion. You wouldn't think he'd be so rude to his own children!"

"He just wants the best for his bride," Rosalie reasoned. She poured some bath soap into the tub and ushered Esme over. She dipped her foot into the water, testing its temperature, before gracefully sliding in.

"I know, but still, it's so annoying. I don't need him to everything, you know? I'm independent; I can do things on my own." Esme fidgeted with her fingernails under the water, scratching at the painted tips. "He is infuriating."

Rosalie pulled two chairs up to the tub, resting them near the end so we could still converse with Esme. Rose sat down, nodding for me to do the same.

"Everyone can be infuriating sometimes, Esme. Even your husband," I said softly. She shrugged.

"I suppose, I guess I just haven't really seen that side of him come out yet. Sometimes I feel like I don't really know him at all," Esme said, a somber note I her voice. I cringed at the sound. Someone like Esme doesn't deserve to be in any form of misery. Not after what she's gone through.

"I think you know your own husband," Rosalie said, trying to ease the seriousness of the conversation down with her lighthearted tone. "You know him better than any of us."

Esme leaned back against the porcelain, resting her head on the edge. "Hmm…I suppose."

Her tone left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
